Light Phoenix Army
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Set in HP 5. Harry is sick and angry of people keeping everything from him. So he form's is own army loyal to him and all students allowed. Set on keeping everyone safe. And it is time for secrets that Harry has kept to come into the light. Will he succeed in unitying all 4 houses? And more. There are going to be a lot of other characters. Minor crossover with NCIS. Not HP/GW.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my boyfriend. Thank you for always being there for me. This story is for you:) **

* * *

**This is the New Version of Harry's Army. Hope you like it:)**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I so sick and tired of people keeping me in the dark. I went to Gringotts because Iliana said she heard her mum and dad talking about how because of the tournament I was an adult. And when I went to Gringotts to confirm it I found out my mother was a Pure-Blood Witch and I was the heir of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw form my Dad's side and Slytherin and Hufflepuff from my mothers. They also left me my mum and dads journal explaining everything I can do with my power.

I had been left a letter from my mother the goblins gave me it.

_Dear Harry,_

_We are so proud of you. We what you to know we are always watching over you._

_There are two portraits in the Potter Family vault of me and your father. Take them out and put us where you are._

_We love you Harry and we are sorry for leaving. I hope we can talk through the pictures of James and I. Because a letter can be read if gotten into the wrong hands._

_Love you Harry and speak to you soon_

_Love_

_Your Mother and Father _

I went down to the vault and got the pictures. And I told them everything. They were not please when we joined the goblins for the rest of the meeting.

The goblins told me everything that I had been kept in the dark about. I asked questions about magical levels they said there was 5 stages the highest being Arch-Mage. The Goblins said with my magic I will be Arch-Mage by the end of this year.

While I was there with Iliana we decided because I am a legal adult because of my bloodline. I wanted to marry Iliana was who was 15 and she wanted too. So we had the goblins marry us in front of my parents portraits. The engagement ring and wedding rings were made by the goblins. They were to deflect spells and heal us and so we could always find each other. We also had them open up a soul-bond between us. I had a Castle named Potter Castle that was warded to the teeth. so I asked the goblins to put a fake me in the Dursley's

I started making a plan with Iliana in the summer holidays. I learned marshal arts. And excise making our magic core stronger. And Iliana and I learnt special magic. Draco was secretly owling me word of Voldemort's army. He and his sister Kalyana were my spies in Voldemort's camp. They were some that new I wasn't really at the Dursley's. My sisters and brothers now lived at the Potter Castle. Richard is a year older then me but declined to take the heir ring saying it was meant for me.

Fred and George knew were I was and was filling me in on everything to do with the order. I gave them jobs to do. Make war weapons. If anyone can do it, it would be those two.

Dawn Silvertown (Black) knew were I was and so did her siblings she was in hiding but went to Hogwarts under a glamour. She was a wiz at Potions. I knew that would come in handy.

I started putting some pieces of my plan together to make an Army the Voldemort would never expect. We will be called the Light Phoenix Army...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

"Be good pup", Sirius says to me before turning back into a dog

I had managed to get away this summer in Potter Castle only being with Sirius after the 1st of August. I could see all the adults keeping secrets from us. I knew it was about the prophecy that my parents told me about. Why couldn't they see I was a man not a boy. Things have to change.

* * *

That night after the Great feast I go to the secret room and put Mum and Dad's pictures up.

"You should be able to expand this whole area. You are the heir of the founders. Try focusing on what you want", Lily says

I do and the room grows bigger perfect for my plans. I made it a floor of the Castle a secret floor an 8th and 9th floor. That a portrait of a Phoenix, Dragon, and Unicorn guarding the entrance to the 8th floor.

Now I need to choose who I want to help. Iliana sits besides me and we go over a few names to start with and they could bring the rest of their houses who want to help in. We decide on Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley for Gryffindor, Luna Lovegood and for Ravenclaw, Susan Bones from Hufflepuff. We also say my brothers and sisters. Along with the hidden Black, Snape and Lupin children. I'm sure we can think of over people we can trust to help build the army. I already have my international contact making an army from all over the world. Iliana was that.

She would be a One Star General in the Army I am building. I read all about Muggle armies during the holidays and talked to a solider he gave me plenty of information. I nearly have all equipment ready well some. We didn't know how many we would get yet.

"So what are we going to have in our Squads?" Iliana asks as we sit by the fire in our secret floor

"We need a Commander and a Healer", I say

"Add another healer. You can never be too sure", Iliana says

"Good idea. We will need 5 shooters", I say

"3 shielders. What about a messenger and a person who can evacuate the wounded?" Iliana asks

"I think that is a good idea. So we have the Commander/Leader, 5 shooters, 3 shielders, 2 Healers, 1 messenger and 1 Evacuate. So 13 per Squad", I say

"We are going to need more help. What about asking help from the Elves at Potter Castle and Dobby from here?" Iliana suggests

"Dobby! Riche!" I call

They both pop into the room.

"The Great Harry Potter called Dobby", Dobby says excited

"What can I do for you Master?" Riche asks

"Dobby how would you like to secretly be a Potter family elf?" I ask

"Dobby will love it. Why secret?" Dobby asks

"Because I want you to spy on the order and Dumbledore. Until he sees we are not children. They will need to be watched. So will you be a Potter family elf?" I ask

"Yes!" Dobby says

"I Harry James Potter take Dobby to be our house elf", I say

"I Iliana May Potter take Dobby to be our house elf", Iliana says

Dobby and us glow before it stops Dobby was wearing a uniform. Black, Blue and Gold with a Phoenix and wand as the Crest.

"That crest will be the Light Phoenix Army crest. Now Riche is the head elf. Riche I want you to bring the elves from Potter Castle to here. I have made a kitchen in these floors. We would really like you help and the help of the elves", I say

"We will do it. We proudly serve the Potter family and the Light Phoenix Army", Riche says bowing

"Both of you may go now", I say

"We need to run through the teachers to see who we need to watch", Iliana says taking out a pen

Babbling, Basheba: Safe

Cuthbert, Binns: Safe

Burbage, Charity: Safe (Might need protect because she is muggle-born)

Dumbledore, Albus: Questionable (Needs Monitoring)

Flitwick, Filius: Safe

Hagrid, Rubeus: Safe (Need Secuity because he is a half-breed to some)

Hooch, Rolanda: Safe

McGonagall, Minerva: Safe (Possible life in danger)

Pince, Irma: Safe

Pomfrey, Poppy: Safe

Sinistra, Aurora: Safe

Snape, Severus: Unknown

Snape, Samantha: Unknown

Sprout, Polama: Safe

Trelawney, Sibyll: Safe

Umbridge, Dolores: Danger (Needs monitoring)

Victor, Septima: Safe

"We need to do something about Umbridge", Iliana says looking at the parchment with all the names

"Yes. We will gather the group up tomorrow like we planned", I say

I pull Iliana into my arms kissing her lips. We fall asleep on the couch by the fire...

* * *

"Ron, Hermonie", I say as we walk from the Great Hall the next day

"Yeh Harry?" Ron asks

"I need you two to meet me on the seventh floor wait for me outside the painting of a wolf, Unicorn and a Phoenix. Don't ask questions now just go and be careful who you are seen by. Oh and can you pick up Neville, Fred and George on your way?", I tell them

"Ok Harry", they reply a little bit unsure

I quickly finds his wife, Luna and Susan and tell them the same thing. Then I quickly take out my invisibility cloak and go to find Draco. I head quickly down to the dudgeons. Just in time to see Draco come out of the Slytherin common room. He was muttering to himself about idiotic Slytherin's. I quietly go to his side.

"We need to talk", I mutter to him

This being how we normally talk Draco doesn't jump or look scared.

"What's going on?" he asks softly

"It is time we tell other's about what you do. Iliana, Fred, George, Ron, Hermonie, Luna and Susan and others are waiting for us in our usual meeting place", I tell him

"Ok. I hope you have a good reason", he mutters beginning to walk ahead

I quickly follow under the cloak.

"By the way I have new information for you", he says softly

"Ok. We will discuss it later", I reply

"Malfoy why are you on this floor?" Ron asks

"I have been invited now lets get in before we are seen", Draco says

"Victory", I say softly to the painting

The wolf yaps at me and quickly open up. There are gasps all around at the huge space.

"This way to the lounge", I say leading them to the Lounge of the 8th floor

"Harry what is this?" Hermione asks

"There are now 2 secret floors at Hogwarts. They are under high security. I am the heir of all founders and I can change the Castle when needed. I added two unseen floors with rooms we will all need in the months and years to come", I reply

"Why is Malfoy here?" Ron asks

"Because he is on our side", I reply

"Since when?" he asks

"Since when we first started", Draco replies taking a seat

"We had to make it look like we hated each other. For those who support Voldemort", I reply

"Ok. But I still don't like it. Make sure I don't have to talk to him and I will live with it", he replies

"Now these people you have only seen around the school they are my brothers and sisters, the Blacks under the name Silvertown, Lupin under the name Nipul and Snape under the name Snap. They are my friends. I hope we can all get along", I say

"Why is Iliana here?" Hermione asks

"She is as two months ago my wife", I reply telling the whole story

"Wow. I fought you liked Cho Chang or Ginny", Hermione says

"Neither can compare to Iliana. Sorry Ron", I say

"What is it with these Phoenix's?" Hermione asks

"They have been in this place a long time. They are picking life partners. Draco, Iliana and I already have one", I reply sitting down pulling Iliana into my arms

One Phoenix goes to Susan, another to Luna, another to Neville and one to Hermione. Some go to the Blacks, Silvertowns, Lupins and Snapes

"Will they stay with us?" Neville says trembling stroking his blue and green phoenix

"Always now they found you. They will stay here so not to rise suspicion. But you can here her thoughts can't you?" I ask

"Yes", Neville replies

"If you are in trouble just call out with your thoughts to her and she will come. You're bonded now", I reply

"I suspect we are here about Voldemort?" Susan asks

"Yes. Dumbledore is keeping secrets and has his own agenda. And with the ministry interfering at Hogwarts things are only going to get worse", I reply

"What do you suggest we do?" Neville asks nervously

"I suggest we start a secret organization. Called the Light Phoenix Army. One that is designed to protect the school and to help defeat Voldemort. We also need ways of getting information. Draco and Kalyana are our contact for dealing with Voldemort. No one must know who is not in our group about Draco or Kalyana being a spy. That fact must remain secret", I state

"Thanks Phoenix", Draco replies softly

"I think that is a great idea. But we will need ways to go about the school unseen", Susan replies

"It might be possible to create some invisibility cloaks. I can look into it if you like?" Hermonie asks

"You can. I only have 10 now. From my vaults I visited this summer", I reply

"Don't forget we can help you", Lily says from the portrait

All but Harry and Iliana jump.

"Sorry guys this is my mum Lily and my father James. I got their portrait as well", I say

"Pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Potter", Hermione says

The others say similar things.

"Pleasure is ours to help bright young witches and wizards in this war", James says, "Harry are you going to measure their magic level?"

"I should. The only ones I haven't done are Hermione, Ron, Susan, Neville, Draco and Luna", I say

"What is a magic level?" Hermione asks

"It is home much magic you have. How powerful on a scale of 1 - 5 were 5 is Arch-mage. Do you want me to do it and show you how to cast it so when we get more people we can measure theirs and see if they grow", I ask

"Do it. I never heard of that spell", Hermione says

I say the spell on Hermione and it comes up a 3.

"Your a 3. So that is normal", I say, "Ron you next"

I say the spell again pointing my wand at Ron

"Yours is a 2 1/2 we can improve that", I say, "Susan?"

Susan nods and I cast the spell.

"A 3 1/2. Now you Neville", I say

I cast the spell.

"Neville your score is a 4", I say smiling

"What that cant be right", Neville stutters in shock

"The spell is not wrong. Now Luna", I say

Luna was a 3 1/2 and Draco was a 4.

"What are you Harry?" Hermione asks

"5 so is Iliana", I say

"So you are both Arch-Mages?" Hermione asks

"Yes. Don't worry we will help you improve you magic", Iliana says from her spot next to me, "Will your families help?"

"My brothers and sisters will help with the Army", Hermione says

"Great. You tell them", I say, "Also tell the Diggory siblings they need revenge on those who killed their brother"

"I will so that and inform my cousins", Susan says smiling

"Also Fred, George you inform the Moopy siblings. They are Alastor Moody's children the mother didn't tell mad-eye about them. Lets keep it that way for the moment", I say

"Done boss", Fred and George say with a salute

"Also go to Hestia Jones's children they will want to help", I add

"I will do that", Neville says

"When shall we meet again?" Luna asks

"How about Saturday? In here. The password will still be the same and we can go into the training room and explain everything", I suggest

Everyone nods their heads in agreement.

"I have been thinking Harry we will need everyone that agrees to join to take a vow not to go against the light or to tell anyone about us. Unless said otherwise", Hermione says

I think about it for a minute before I quickly agree and tell her the people we won't join will have their memories erased of the meeting.

"I think it should be a blood oath it is stronger. We want to be certain that this doesn't get out", Iliana says

"Blood-Oath it is beautiful. Why don't you and Hermione come up with an oath that everyone has to swear too?" I say

"We will", Hermione says

"Ok that is all. Everyone can go now", I say

Everyone but Iliana, Ron and Hermione leave.

"Since the twins are technically in the order they can spy on them for us", Ron says grinning

I grin back, "They already are reporting to me"

"That's where they been going all summer!" Ron says

"Yes", Iliana says

"We need students from all grades. And all houses and ages. We need to had better start discreetly contacting them", I them

"That is another problem communication", Ron says

"We will have to sort that out before the meeting", I say thinking hard

"We will come up with something. But now we better be getting back to the common room. We don't want to be caught", Hermione says getting up from her seat

We quickly make our way back to the common room. My plan is finally being put into motion…


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

**Harry's POV**

The week goes by quickly with Iliana, Fred, George, Dawn, Rose, Ron, Hermione and I spending a lot of our time in my hidden floors asking me to add rooms. Dawn wanted a big potion lab and a room to store her potions. I made her a big room we even had the house elves get everything for it. Dawn was now very happy. Fred and George wanted a big area to do their experiments in. I gave them one they had already given me ideas. I would like to see more of what they could do. Rose said if she was going to be head healer to make a infirmary. We made a big one she also came up with the idea for Muggle or Squib Doctors and Nurses to Triage the wounded. Iliana agreed it was a good idea and sent out feelers for Squibs who wanted jobs or had jobs as doctors. That week she got 25 replies from squibs in the Doctor and Nursing field who wanted a chance. We interviewed them on Friday Night. They all took the oath so now we had a good support staff for the magical medical staff.

I have managed to keep my mouth shut with Umbridge but only just. She is really getting on my nerves. But I have managed to stay out of trouble. Snape is being weird. He is actually being nice. That I find very weird. I need to find out what is on his schedule. Maybe Draco knows he did say he had news for me.

Finally it is Saturday and we are going to have our meeting. I am already at the secret chambers waiting for everyone to come. Iliana, Fred, George, Neville, Hermione and Ron are first to come with the rest of the Gryffindor's that have been chosen. Lyra Tonks comes up to me smiling.

"What have you got planned?" she asks me

Lyra is in the same year as me she is also the sister of Dora Tonks she also has four older brothers 2 of which are out of school and one younger brother and two sisters. One older and one still in school.

"Lots of things. But I will tell everyone together", I say leading them all into the training room the Gryffindor's were inspect the secret floor they didn't know existed, "But how good are you at spying?"

"Pretty good. Why do you ask?" Lyra asks smiling

"I'll let you know", I tell her pushing her towards the room before going back to the main entrance

Iliana could handle those Gryffindor's. So I new nothing would get out before it was time.

"Araya" I say as she approaches me

"Harry. I can't wait to find out want you are up too", she says

"I am sure everyone is waiting", I say

One teen walks up.

"Essence", I say

Essence is Iliana's younger sister and Professor McGonagall's and Headmaster Dumbledore's child

"Treating my sister alright Harry?" Essence asks smiling

"I am. Now get in there", I say

Next to arrive is Luna with the Ravenclaw's, followed by my brothers and sisters. Susan arrives minutes after the Ravenclaw's with the Hufflepuff's. I walk into the training room to wait for the Slytherin's that Draco and Kalyana were meant to bring. I see all houses looking at the Phoenix's around the room on perches. 5 minutes later Draco and his sister arrive with his Slytherin's. And immediately there is an uproar.

"Everyone shut up", I shout

Everyone is quick to follow my order.

"Now I have invited the Slytherin's here today in fact I invited all of you here today. It is time we all learnt to get along. We need to unite otherwise we have no hope of winning against Voldemort. He has hundreds of Death Eaters from around the world working for him. Here we will be looking past house boundaries. And Blood status or where you come from. But in public we will act like we used to do. I want to unit all 4 houses in fighting Voldemort, protecting the school and people from his terror", I say getting everyone's attention.

"What can we do?" someone asks

"We can fight. It is our future on the line. We deserve a chance to fight. If you stay. This army will be training in combat both Muggle and magical. We will be creating new spells to use and will be training in Wandless magic, Warding Training, Animagus training, Occlumency training and Legilimency training. If you wish to stay Hermione has an oath for you to sign. If you brake the oath you will lose your magic so I suggest you all take the oath and this army seriously. It is a blood oath. So think are you all ready to spend 4 hours too 6 each day training? Do you plan to build up your magical core by running at least once a day around the lake? I want everyone to aim for a high magic level that would put Voldemort to shame", I say

"What are the levels?" someone asks

"1 - 5. 5 is Arch-mage, 4 is Mage and so it goes down. Everyone is different so don't be worried if you don't get a high score. So is anyone leaving?" I ask

No one moves.

"Go and sign the oath with Hermione", I say

Once everyone had signed the blood oath contract. I start again

"Now welcome everyone to the Light Phoenix Army we are planning to deal a major blow to Voldemort's forces. You all will be getting a scarf which is blue, black and gold with the emblem of a phoenix and a wand on it. That is OUR emblem. OUR crest. At the moment they are enchanted for only the LPA to see them. Wear them proudly", I say

Luna hands out the scarfs and everyone loves them. Now they didn't stand out. They were all the same not Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw they were the Light Phoenix Army. I can see it in their faces that they and determined.

"Now everyone will be getting rings. Turn the ring once and everyone will know that you are in trouble. It also has a miner shield spell on it. It will stop _Expelliarmus, Stupefy, Incendio and Petrificus Totalus._ The girls will be getting a necklace as well and the boys pin. Both will tell everyone that you are in danger if your not able to twist the ring. They also have a shield spell on them they are stronger then the rings the necklace and the pins can block spells like _Expelliarmus, Stupefy, Incendio, Reducto, Expulso, Diffindo, Furnunculus, Sectumsempra, Incendio maximus (Fireball Hex), Bone Breaking Curse, Ossium Populatio and Petrificus Totalus._ Also everyone will be getting a wrist band it will block the Unforgivable: _Imperio and any other Compulsion Charms. _These dog tags now have your name age, division and how much magic you have left it also gives you a number. So I would advise you never to take them off. The girls will be getting earrings and the boys a band it will stop Poisons and Venom. The other four rings are: One a laser ring that can cut through rope and the second one is a dark mark or dark object detector. It has a range of 20 feet. If you want to follow the dark trail tap your wand on the crystal and say '_point me' _it will lead you to the Death Eater or Dark Item. Third one is a healer ring that has a healer charm on it. I will have to recharge every time you use it. 5th ring is so you can talk to animals. Animals have very good senses and will tell us useful things about the enemy. And the last one is a Calming Spell on it so you won't panic. So that is 6 rings altogether. I have also come up with 50 Contact lenses they can see through invisibility cloak and allusion charms and other stuff to find a person. Also they can see if someone is hiding a weapon on their person. I strongly edge you never to take them out", I say as Iliana passes them around

One ring was a phoenix with different colour eyes to match what group they will be going in. The Necklaces was a locket with a phoenix and wand crossed. It was gold inside the locket was the password activated port-key. The pins were gold and blue and had an undecidable port-key on it. Everyone also got dogs tags with their name, age, division, number and should show how much magic you have left. The

"Now for other equipment. Everyone one will get 13 Daggers. 5 Poisoned that have a Gold hilt, 4 Cursed that have a silver hilt and 4 normal daggers that have a bronze hilt. You all will be getting a belt that you should never take off it will only come off if you remove it not by someone else's hand and only the Army can see them it has a feather light spell so everything you carry won't way very much. I would also advice you to put on a glamor and go to Backer Alley in Germany so Ollivander won't see through our disguises like he has a habit of doing", I say

"Why do we need a new wand?" someone asks

"To get a second wand so if you first broke for any reason you have a back up. Hermione is has come up with a talking device. You put the ear piece in your ear. And you think to the person you want to talk too. As long as they are wearing an ear piece too they will hear. We say never take the equipment off. Also everyone will be getting a crystal stone put it on your bed and tap it twice with your wand and it will become your double for the night or day. Two pairs of wireless extendable ears so if you need to get information you can use them. A small mirror that you can talk to anyone one in the army from the stone colour is what area you will be placed. And a Diamond Stone that will take the Dark Magic from People. The Seeing Stone is made of Crystal it will show you anywhere you want. It is better to be safe then sorry. Also two wand holsters that are enchanted to not be summoned by anyone but their owner. The Healers will have an bag with a Undetectable Extension Charm on it to store healing potions. There are three pouches off different powder the black is Instant Darkness Powder, silver is floo powder are main lounge is were we can floo. But please tell someone if your leaving by floo so we don't have to worry and the green powder is inching powder. Now we also have two Muggle items that we will train you all to use one is a Taser and the Other Pepper Spray. Pepper Spray you have to use up close. And everyone will be carrying a Veritaserum vial and dittany Vial. There will be more equipment coming later as we invent new ones. Does anyone wish to leave?" I ask

No one moves.

"Ok. Now can you all get the rest of your equipment from Ron. I will tell you more", I say

While they are getting there belts and daggers. Draco comes up to me.

"We may have a problem", he says softly to me

"What is the problem?" I ask

"Professor Snape has been found out as a spy. He was in the hospital wing all summer. He was tortured pretty badly he was lucky to have survived if Kalyana and I didn't sneak him out. He is in danger. And that new potion mistress/healer beside him is his wife Samantha Snape", Draco says

I swear. I may not like the guy. But no one deserves that fate. Half an hour later Hermione comes up to me telling me everything has been handed out. I smile that is great. If Dumbledore ever finds out I will be giving him a major headache.

"Ok first I must show you a memory proving Sirius Black is innocent. Watch closely and you judge", I say taping my finger on the pensive and the images come up

There were gasps, murmurs and disgusted looks.

"How come Sirius Black didn't get a trial?" someone asks

"Crouch is the one to blame. You all tell me now. Is he innocent or guilty of the crimes against him?" I ask

"Innocent!" everyone says

"Harry can I have you memory to send to my Aunt I won't even label it was me. She will try and get him a trail. She hates being unfair", Susan says

"See me after and I will copy the memory for you", I say

Susan nods and steps back

"Ok. Dumbledore has his own agenda. And so do Umbridge and the Ministry. And I'm not playing by there rules any longer. I will be splitting you up into squads. Each squad will have a leader, 2 healers, 3 shields, 5 shooters, 1 Messenger and 1 evacuate. That means 13 in a squad. Now I will have 22 people in charge of 1 or more squads. Rose will be training the healers. Fred, George, Lilith you will not be put into a squad we need you somewhere else. Neville", I say

"Yes?" he says nervously

"I want you to be in charge of 4 squads. I am positive you can handle it", I assure him

He nods suddenly looking determined.

"Iliana you will be One Star General of International Squads", I say

"I can handle that love", Iliana says

"Essence I want you in charge of the International Squads when we have them you will be Commander we already have two at the moment", I say

"I will do it", Essence says

"Susan I want you in charge of 2 squads. And I want your teams to handle transport. Like floo, Portkey and Apparition. Also you will be trained to fight", I tell Susan

She nods thinking hard.

"Kelly Gibbs I want you in charge of 2 squads that will handle communication", I say

Kelly is like my brother and sister and Dawn she is in hiding. She is hiding with her brother and sister. She goes by the name Kelly Tibbs. She is a Muggle-born so she is prefect for the job of communication. We are actually great friends. She is another sister to me.

"Rowan Moody I want you in charge of 1 squad that will handle surveillance", I say

"Will Do", Rowan says giving me the thumbs up

"Exile Jones I want you in charge of evacuations. You will have 1 squad", I say

"I will do it", Exile says standing straighter

"Ron I want you in charge of 4 squads. They will be trained in fighting and in strategy", I say

"On it", Ron answers

"Ryan Lupin I want you in charge of 4 squads. I want them to be like guards to targets of Voldemort. I already have someone in mind", I tell him

"I will do you proud", he answers

"Lyra Tonks. I am going to put your skills to good use. You will be in charge of 4 squads. You will train them on how to be spies. I really want to know Dumbledore's agenda. Also I want spies on Umbridge", I tell her

"I will get right on that", she replies grinning madly

"Ernabella Diggory I what you in charge scanning mail from Draco's list of Death Eaters and the Staff. You have a team of 1", I say

"I will do it", she says smiling

"Dawn", I call

"Yes?" she asks

"I want you to pick out 2 squads for potion makers. We need brewers. People who can invent new potions", I say

"I will do that", Dawn replies

"Astraea I want 1 team of Messengers", I say

"Will do brother", Astraea replies

"Araya I want you in the potion team as a Major", I say

"Ok", Araya says smiling widely

"Shaun Snape I what you to be Curse-Breakers. 1 squad. You still will be a commander though", I say

"I will do you proud", Shaun says

"Michael Conner I want you as a Major to lead one of the teams", I say

"Will do", Michael says

"Blaise", I say towards to Slytherin

"Yes?" he asks

"I want you in charge of 5 squads in charge of castle and student security. I am sure you can do it", I say to him

"Ok boss", he says looking determined

I know all Slytherin's are looking to prove themselves.

"Malaika Snape I want you in charge of a team of ten. Your squad will be the Oblitorator Squad", Harry says

"Ok Harry. I will do this", Malaika replies

"Terry Boot I want you on charge of Creators of new spells. There will be ten in your squad all together", I say

"I will do you proud, Terry replies looking happy

"Daphne Greenglass will you ask you sister who is in the Ministry to spy on the for us?" I ask

"She will. I will firecall her tonight", Daphne promised

"She will be a Commander. You will be a Major", I say

"I like it. What will she be in control of?" Daphne asks

"She will be in charge of Ministry Spying, Research and everything else related to the Ministry", I say

"Right I will tell her", Daphne replies

"Mitch Summers I want you in charge of 1 squad in charge of Diversions. You will be Commander", I say

"Ok boss", Mitch replies

"Hermione I want you in charge of 2 squads in charge of research", I say

"I will do this", Hermione says

"Charles Potter I want you in charge of 1 squad of Inventors do you think you can handle that? You will be a commander but you report to Fred and George", I say to my brother

"I will do it", Charles says grinning

"Roberto Black I want you in charge of 1 squad of Testers for the new inventions. Do you think you can handle that?" I ask him

"I will make you proud", Roberto says grinning

"Justin Finch-Fletchley I want you in charge of 1 squad for helping us with Magical Races Communicator are coordinator", I say

"Will do", Justin says grinning

"Dean Thomas I want you in charge on the 1 Muggle world squad. I want to know what is going on in the Muggle world. Find some way to do it", I say

"Yes boss", Dean says thinking

"Ryan I need you to put a guard on Professor Snape. He is in danger from Voldemort and his supporters", I say

"Why is Draco and Kalyana here?" someone asks

"Draco and Kalyana are our spies for Voldemort. They spy on the enemy. This secret must not get out. If it does it would mean the death for Draco and his twin. A very painful death. Draco must act like he hates us. He will only act nice to us in private", I explain

Everyone nods their heads and look at Draco and Kalyana with new respect.

"Hermione has made 80 Invisibility cloaks. She will pass them to the security team, guard team and the spy team. She is making more. But you will have to wait", I say, "Now let's start to train"

For the next 3 hours we start to train. And break down into squads. And no squad had members from all houses in them, they were mixed. Harry wanted to promote Unity. Soon we call it a day and everyone but Iliana, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Susan, Lyra, Kelly, Luna and Neville.

"So all up over xxx fighters with 14 the Amethyst will bring in and more Iliana will bring in and Rose and there will be 20 potion makers. So all up xxx members"

I chuckle, "Dumbledore is not going to like this"

Everyone laughs.

"Neither will Fudge", Ron says grinning

"Or Umbridge", Iliana says laughing into my side

"What to Dumbledore finds out his own daughters turned against him", Fred says

"That will he funny. He will not like it or Mum", Iliana says

"More fun for us", Draco replies grinning madly

We are about to be a pain in Dumbledore's and the Ministry's side…

**Author's Note: Weather you see xxx it means numbers**

**Here is the General list of the Army**

**General Three Stars:**

Harry Potter (Half-Blood) (Gryffindor)

**General Two Stars:**

Draco Malfoy (Pure-Blood) (Slytherin)

Kalyana Malfoy (Pure-Blood) (Slytherin)

Rose Potter (Over 66 healers) (Half-Blood) (Hufflepuff)

**General One Stars: **

Fred Weasley (Pure-Blood) (Gryffindor)

George Weasley (Pure-Blood) (Gryffindor)

Lilith Granger (Muggle-Born) (Ravenclaw)

Iliana McGonagall-Dumbledore (Pure-Blood) (Gryffindor) International Squads General

**Commanders **

Blaise Zabini (4) Security (Pure-Blood) (Slytherin)

Essence McGonagall-Dumbledore (7) International Squads (Pure-Blood) (Slytherin)

Neville Longbottom (4) (Pure-Blood) (Gryffindor)

Susan Bones (2) Transport (Half-Blood) (Hufflepuff)

Ryan Lupin (4) Guards (Half-Blood) (Ravenclaw)

Ron Weasley (4) (Pure-Blood) (Gryffindor)

Lyra Tonks (4) Spies (Half-Blood) (Gryffindor)

Exile Jones (1) Evacuations (Half-Blood) (Hufflepuff)

Astraea Potter (1) Messengers (Half-Blood) (Ravenclaw)

Ernabella Diggory (1) Scanning mail (10 People) (Pure-Blood) (Hufflepuff)

Rowan Moody (1) Surveillance (10 People) (Half-Blood) (Gryffindor)

Malaika Snape (1) Oblitators (10 People) (Half-Blood) (Ravenclaw)

Shaun Snape (1) Cure-Breakers (10 People) (Half-Blood) (Slytherin)

Dawn Black (2) Potion makers (20 People) (Pure-Blood) (Gryffindor)

Kelly Gibbs (2) Communication (20 people) (Muggle-Born) (Gryffindor)

Hermione Granger (2) Research (20 People) (Muggle-Born) (Gryffindor)

Charlus Potter (1) Inventors (10 People) (Half-Blood) (Gryffindor)

Roberto Black (1) Testers (10 People) (Pure-Blood) (Gryffindor)

Terry Boot (1) Creators (10 People) (Muggle-Born) (Ravenclaw)

Justin Finch-Fletchley (1) Magical Races Communicator and Coordinator (10 People) (Muggle-Born) (Hufflepuff)

Dean Thomas (1) Muggle World info (10 People) (Muggle-Born) (Gryffindor)

Mitch Summers (1) Diversion (10 People) (Muggle-Born) (Hufflepuff)

Amethyst Greengrass (2) Ministry (20 People) (Pure-Blood) (Slytherin)

**Majors**

Dorado Tonks _(Slytherin) _(Half-Blood)

Richard Potter _(Ravenclaw)_ (Half-Blood)

Emmalyn Potter _(Gryffindor) _(Half-Blood)

Jazmyn Potter _(Slytherin) _(Half-Blood)

Makalya Black _(Ravenclaw) _(Pure-Blood)

Seamus Finnigan _(Gryffindor) _(Half-Blood)

Michael Conner _(Ravenclaw) _(Half-Blood)

Avery Holmes _(Slytherin) _(Pure-Blood)

Aaron Gibbs _(Gryffindor) _(Muggle-Born)

Hannah Abbott_ (Hufflepuff) _(Half-Blood)

Daphne Greengrass _(Slytherin) _(Pure-Blood)

Cormac McLaggen _(Ravenclaw) _(Pure-Blood)

Zacharias Smith _(Hufflepuff) _(Half-Blood)

Eddie Carmichael_ (Ravenclaw) _(Muggle-Born)

Colin Creevey _(Gryffindor) _(Muggle-Born)

Centaurus Tonks _(Gryffindor) _(Half-Blood)

Theodore Nott _(Slytherin) _(Pure-Blood)

Angelina Johnson _(Gryffindor) _(Pure-Blood)

Lee Jordan _(Gryffindor) _(Pure-Blood)

Alica Spinnet _(Gryffindor) _(Half-Blood)

Harper Jameson _(Slytherin) _(Pure-Blood)

Alyssa Longbottom _(Gryffindor)_ (Pure-Blood)

Carisma Greengrass _(Slytherin)_ (Pure-Blood)

Kayly Greengrass _(Slytherin)_ (Pure-Blood)

_xx others_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

**Harry's POV**

Last Sunday I let members of the Light Phoenix Army to go to Gringotts to get money the report from Rose when she came back said the Army treated the Goblins all with great respect. That was good I wanted to provide equal magical race corporation.

It was the next had sorted at least 40 people to go to Backer Alley in Germany with me. Iliana and I were also going to Gringotts to get books out of the founder's vaults. They could be useful.

"Ok everyone ready to floo?" I ask as our disillusion charms were up

"Ready", everyone says

"I'll go first. Iliana go last and make sure everyone gets through", I say lighting the fire, "Backer Alley, Germany!"

I spin and land neatly on my feet. I move out of the way as some of the army come through. I see my contact.

"Aloisia", I say

"_Harold_", she says not going with my given name

"How is everything coming?" I ask as my army come in behind me

"We have 4 squads. We have our own training area. By the way our spies have a list of German Death Eaters. They are going to pass it to your team with photos on this USB drive. It is a data base. Just type in the name and you will get the picture of the Death Eater", Aloisia says

"We will need computers then", I say

"England is so far behind. OK I will have my tech team set you up. Do we have permission to go to headquarters?" Aloisia asks

"I will come and help you. After I get my second wand", I say

"Right this way everyone", Aloisia says leading us through the magical alley to Bocker Wands

"Now everyone her is 200 Galleons each get the equipment you need and things you think we need", I say handing out the money pouches before we walk in

"Well we have a lot of people here", a kind lady says smiling

"Yes ma'am. We need wands can you help us?" I ask

"Of course. This will take a while. But we will get it done. I am Beata. Who first?" Beata asks

"I will go but I will be difficult", I say

"You're British aren't you?" Beata asks

"Yes. Half. Half British and Half German", I lie

"Well we have a different way of finding a person a wand we custom make them with our clients help now this is the box of woods put your hand over it", Beata says

I put my hand over it and four woods glow. Beata picks them out.

"One wood glowed brighter than the other means it is the main piece", Beata explains

"What are the woods?" I ask

"Cypress, Rowan, Kingswood and Phoenix Wood", Beata replies

"What is Phoenix Wood?" I ask

"Phoenix Wood is really rare. It grows were Phoenix's next. Phoenix's are capable of growing plants when you fine a Phoenix tree you must ask the Phoenix if it is ok to take some. I was lucky enough that the Phoenix let me. Now let's see what core you will have", Beata says putting a box of all different types of cores on the bench.

"What are the cores?" Lyra asks over my shoulder

"I have many. There is a Abraxan Horse Hairs, Aethonon Horse Hairs, Dragon Heart Strings, Unicorn Tail Hairs, Phoenix feathers, Ashwinder scales, Hippogriff Hairs, Centaur Hairs, Runesoor Scales, Griffin Feathers, Storm Eagle Feathers, Moon Owl Feathers and Pegasus feathers. Now put your hand above the box", Beata says

7 different cores glow.

"Well you are a powerful Wizard. One core is Unicorn Tail Hair, Phoenix Feather, Ashwinder Scale, Runesoor Scale, Griffin Feather, Storm Eagle Feather and Pegasus Feather. Let me make your wand", Beata says turning to her work bench

After ten minutes she produces a 12 inch wand with a silver stripe on it.

"I think this is the most powerful wand I have ever made. Here you go give it a wave", Beata says handing over the wand

I take it and I glow gold and silver my Phoenix Lailah bursts in and sings a song on joy.

"Your Phoenix?" Beata asks

"Yes", I say

"She is pretty. Welcome Phoenix. You are welcome here any time", Beata says kindly

Lailah trills and bursts into gold flame again and leaves.

"Special Phoenix you have there never seen a gold, silver and blue Phoenix before", Beata says

"How much for the wand?" I ask

"For you 20 Galleons", Beata says

I hand over the 20 galleons. Iliana does her wand and her Phoenix Fitz (who is a gold silver and red feathers) comes and sings a song and pay's 18 galleons for her wand.

"Now I am leaving these people in your capable hands. They need wands too", I say

"This is my brother Aloysius he will show you around Backer Alley", Aloisia says to a teenager who comes closer

"Ok some people from the other squads will be getting more stuff. Rose, Dawn, Hermione, Blaise, Lyra, Neville, you are all in charge. I will see you all back with your supplies in a few hours", I say leaving the wand store with Iliana and Aloisia

Aloisa had her people already at the floo place and we all floo to the Light Phoenix Army Headquarters.

"Put your wands away", I say as we come through, "They are here to set up a data base. Avery while Blaise is away you have control of the Security squads. I want one Squad to work with our German Squad to learn the new equipment"

"I will find Security Squad 5", Avery says leaving the room and bringing back Squad 5

"Now we will find a room", I say making up a room and naming it Security Room

"Now these are computers. They are connected to a finger print and wand print scanner. Import the finger print and the wand and match it to the person on the data base. The German Squads are already on this drive we will upload everything. These monitors are for cameras around the school. They are really small so no one can see them. They are linked to the monitors", Aloisia explains

"I am Thomas can you please show us what to do?" a LPA member asks interested

"Here is what you have to do", a German member says

"I will leave you all to it. I will be in Gringotts with Iliana. I will come back and be surprised", I say leaving

"There technology is going to put us ahead", Iliana says as we go to the floo

"That is what is planned. Add to that what the twins went to get today from the Muggle world", I say lighting the fire

"We will be unstoppable", Iliana says kissing me before stepping into the flames with a smile

We walk through Diagon Alley like a married couple we are. We step into Gringotts and the Goblins smile knowing our disguises.

"Director Bragagg wants to see you", a goblin says in the goblin language

"We will follow you", I reply in the goblin language

We are lead to a big council room.

"This is the Goblin World High Council", Director Braggagg says, "Council this is Lord Harry James Potter and his wife Lady Iliana May McGonagall-Dumbledore-Potter"

"Lord Potter we have heard much things about you. From the time you were 11 you treated us equally. Now you got the most 11 and ups to treat us with respect. For the first time we feel honoured to help our Wizard and Witch allies. We would like to ally are selves with your army", a goblin in the middle says

"That is very generous. We don't expect your help. But it is gladly welcome how many?" I say surprised by just how much our small changes had effected them

"1000 in the brigade. Will that help?" a goblin says with a smile

"It will help greatly. Should we come up with a warning system when you are needed", I say

"Here is a crystal tap it once if you need our help as backup. Tap it twice if a big army is coming and the whole brigade will come", a goblin says handing over the crystal

"Thank you Goblin High Council", I say bowing to them

"These are protective spells on these bracelets. Goblin protective spells", another goblin says handing over the bracelets

"Thank you Goblin High Council", I say bowing

"Thank you Goblin High Council", Iliana says bowing

"This is your parents Will with your permission we will send it too Amelia Bones. It clearly states that Peter Pettigrew was their secret keeper", a goblin says

"You have my permission. But it must not be traced to me", I say

Well looks like Sirius might get free with all our hard work.

"We need an elision between us", the goblins says

"I have a man named Justin Finch-Fletchley he has a group I am sure he will assign on to you all so we can stay in contact with you at all times", I say

"Director Bragagg we take the messengers. You all have permission to enter the bank any time. Director Bragagg said he made necklaces with your crest on them. We will know they are true people of the light if they show us those", a goblin says

"Thank you very much", I say really thankful for the goblins

"Now I believe you want to visit the founders vaults Director Bragagg will take you. Thank you for bring our worlds closer together", a goblin says

We leave and got to the carts and we go deep into the bank, deep into the ground. We first stop of the Vault of Gryffindor. With a large Lion the doors were gold and red.

"Put your hand on the door it should recognise you as its heir", Director Bragagg instructs, "It will be the same with the other vaults"

I put my hand on the door it glows red and opens the inside had to be the size of 20 Quidditch Pitches.

"We just need books on duelling because he was a master, Animagus transformations and Occlumency. And books on bonds", I say

"Godric put all books in different trunks by label. His wife Rowena forswore this her books will be the same", Director Bragagg informs me

"What are these they look like stones?" Iliana asks picking up on

"Warding stones put them around the area to up the wards of the dwelling for Hogwarts I would suggest 6 stones", Director Bragagg replies

"Put them in a bag beautiful. Take a few extra just in case. Now here are the books. At least 20 on duelling spells, at least 15 on Animagus transforming, 30 on Bonds. There is a book here call ancient spells", I say looking at the volume, "It is volume 1 and goes to 50, Occlumency volumes 1 – 10: How to improve your mental shields. Well we will need that one. Battle Transfiguration volumes 1 – 45, Warding volumes 1 – 25, key to the Hogwarts Castle volumes 1 -20"

"Hermione will go wild with those", Iliana comments laughing

I smile, "Yes she will. I will look at the Castle one. I need to learn that. I think we are done. Now the Ravenclaw Vault"

We go to the Blue and Bronze door with an eagle. We enter and find hundreds of trunks of books.

"Her is a truck with Arch-Mage Spells Volume 1 – 100", Iliana says looking at the trunk

"We will take that one and this one. Mage Spells 1 – 100 and this Ancient Runes volumes 1 - 200", I say looking at the trunk

"Here is one on Spell Creation volumes 1 – 80", Iliana says looking at the trunk

"We will take that. We need to come up with new spells we don't get in these books", I say

I look at a book on Metamorphmagus. How to control you Morphing. How to discover a Metamorphmagus. How to stop a Metamorphmagus from transforming.

Well that is interesting. We will take these.

"He is a trunk full advanced spells for level 3 magic users. Volume 1 – 50", Iliana says readying another truck

"That one too. Here is one Advanced Curses Volumes 1 – 100. And Counter Curses 1 – 100. We will be taking these", I say

We shrink a couple more trunks then go to the Hufflepuff Vault. Yellow and Black doors with the Badger image. We go in and look around it was well sorted like the other ones.

"Look Healing spells 1 – 200, Herbology spells and plants volume 1 – 5, Fantastic Creatures volumes 1 - 8", Iliana says looking at a trunks

"Shrink that. Rose would need those and the others sound interesting", I say shrinking a few other trunks we might need, "To the Slytherin Vault now"

The Slytherin Vault was green and silver with a snake as the handle of the door. The door wouldn't open when I put my hand on it.

"You need to talk to the snake", Director Braggag says

"_Can we come through? I am Harry Potter heir of the founders and this is my wife Iliana McGonagall-Dumbledore-Potter_", I say in Parselmouth

"_Go right in heir of the founders"_, the snake hisses

The door opens and the vault is as big as the other ones.

"_Who is there?"_I hear a snake hiss

"_Is it an intruder?" _another snake asks

"_Can't be"_, another snake says

"_Come out I am not going to hurt you. I am Harry Potter heir of the founders and this is my wife Iliana"_, I hiss in Parselmouth

A big three headed snake comes out it was green and silver and 10 feet in length.

"A Runespoor", Iliana says

"_What are your names and sexes?"_ I ask

"_I am Saara and I am female"_, one head hisses

"_I am Samir and I am male"_, one hisses

"_I am Sana and I am female"_, the last one hisses

"Their names are Saara, Samir and Sana", I say to Iliana

"What are they doing here?" Iliana asks

I ask them and they reply.

"They are guarding Salazar Slytherin's treasures. They have agreed to let us look if we can take them with us", I say

"But they are do big", Iliana says

"They said they could shrink down to a smaller size. They also said that one of these trunks contains books on magical snakes and up to disillusion them", I reply

"_Will you help protect Hogwarts?" _I ask the Runespoor just thinking about it

"_Yes. Just help us leave here. Do we have a deal?" _ the Runespoor hisses

"_Deal. You have my word"_, I say

The Runespoor moves aside and lets us look at the trunks. One trunk was potions books volumes 1 – 300. One trunk was about Legilimens volumes 1 – 6. Curses volumes 1 – 60. Magical Snakes volumes 1 – 30. Poisons 1 – 400. Antidotes 1 – 400. Blood Magic volumes 1 – 9. We pick up a few more trunks.

"I think we are done", I say

"I will just shrink these last two trunks while you tell the Runespoor to shrink", Iliana says smiling

"_You need to shrink now"_, I say

The Runespoor nods and shrinks its self. It slithers into my pocket.

"Out lets get out of here", I say taking Iliana's hand and we leave

We thank the goblins before we go back to Head Quarters it was time to deal with Rita Skeeter. The Goblins said I had 95% ownership. Making me the owner. They put it in a different name so I can show them. Iliana and I walk into the Daily Prophet building with Iliana and a woman named Elisabeth who was part of the Light Phoenix Army she was 18.

"We would like to see the manager and Rita Skeeter now", I order the secretary

"Do you have a story?" the secretary asks

"I have. Now lead me to them", I say firmly

The secretary quickly leads me to the bosses office were Rita already was.

"What is this!?" a man yells

"I am Harold Garver. I OWN the Daily Prophet and I am not thrilled with what it has been printing", I say

"How do I know you're the owner?" the man asks

"Here is the document from Gringotts", I say handing it over

The man pales.

"Does he own it?" Rita asks

"Yes he does. What would you like us to do Mr Garver?" the man asks

"First Rita pack your things you are fired. And I will tell the Aurors about your Animagus status. You have messed with the wrong people Rita", I say

Rita gasps

"You heard the boss Rita. Get out", the man says

"Now this is Miss Elisabeth Reeves. She is your new reporter. I want the Prophet to tell the truth starting today! Voldemort is back and your slandering Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter. Have you tried interviewing them?" I ask

"No. Miss Reeves can go to Hogwarts and get that story", the man stutters

"Any inch of the not true you are fired. Do you hear me?" I say firmly

"Yes boss", the man stutters

"Good. I will leave you too it", I say leaving with Iliana

We both laugh as we get to the Leaky Cauldron.

"The Prophet won't be a problem anymore", I say

"You scared the daylights out of that man", Iliana says

"I needed him to see my point", I say as we walk towards the floo we have been gone 6 hours.

* * *

We land in our Headquarters. I am pleased to see the group we sent to Germany for new wands are back.

"Riche!" I call

"Yes Master?" Riche says popping in

"Please put all these books in our library. Then take the night off", I say

"Master is most generous", Riche says taking the trunks and popping away

The Runespoor slithers out of my pocket

"Everyone I have news…", I explain everything

"That is good. I will do it immediately", Justin says

"Good. More how did the German Squad fix us up?" I ask

"They showed and explained it to me let me show you. They are actually still here", Blaise and Rowan reports to me leading me now to the Security room

Monitors were all over the walls showing pictures of inside Hogwarts. Live inside pictures.

"Have you ever heard of CCTV?" Aloisia asks

"Yes. Vaguely", I reply

"Well you now have it. We have placed microscopic camera's everywhere but the bathrooms. But we did to Murtle's bathroom. Your people said people like to do illegal things in there. These CCTV cameras are up at the Ministry. These at the Order Head Quarters. Commander Ron did it", Aloisia says

"What else have you hooked us up with?" I ask impressed

"We have face match software, this device here hooked up to the computer is a finger print scanner the other is a wand scanner. We have built a data base for them with your LPA. All there wands, finger prints and photo is on the computer. Blaise was talking about getting the death eater wands in their sleep and up loading them. I think the idea had merit", Aloisia says

"Blaise can you handle getting the wands and getting them back?" I ask

"I can handle it. We will start tonight. I will have one member from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor get their houses wands", Blaise replies

"I will keep an eye on the security camera's they won't get caught", Rowan (Commander of the Surveillance Squad)

"Thank you Rowan", I say

"We have added our data base to yours you have a teacher data base, Death Eater data Base, Light Phoenix Army data base, Student data base, Order data base, Ministry data base and one for the public. You are all set. My team has showed them how to use it", Aloisia reports

"Good. You and your team better get back to Germany. Food is probably waiting for you all", I say with a thankful smile

"Yes we should. Talk later boss", Aloisia says

I escort them all to the floo. And they leave. Iliana takes Hermione to the library to show her the rare books we have. While I seek Rose.

The infirmary was now fully stocked. With at least 90 beds. And an office and break room for the healers and doctors.

"The squib doctors and nurses have bought their stuff here. All they need in case of emergency. In case of war", Rose says coming out of the office

"Good. Looks like the infirmary is open for business", I say

"Hopefully only minor injuries for a while", Rose says

"We went to the Vaults. We have plenty of books on healing. You can now better your skills and the skills your teaching your healers", I say

"I will grab Shaun and we will have a look", Rose says

Shaun is the Commander of the Curse-Breakers.

"I am going to see Dawn", I say walking to the Potion Lab

Dawn was brewing six potions at once.

"Sorry to interrupt. Just checking to see if you got everything", I say

"I got everything. I am starting on potions we will need", Dawn replies

"There our books in the library and there are plenty of potion ones. I suspect there are some rare potions in them", I inform her

She smiles, "I will look tonight"

"I will leave you too it then", I says leaving the room

Amethyst Greengrass come up to me (she is building ministry squads).

"Amelia Bones has got the information to give Sirius a fair trial. If Sirius agrees he will have his trial in 2 weeks in front of the Wizengamot. She is probably talking to them now", Amethyst reports

"Good. Now I have to see Fred and George", I say, "Thank you"

I go their area of the 8th floor Castle. Fred, George, Dean and Ron were talking to some Squibs. There were 6 of them.

"What's going on?" I ask

"These three are Squibs and have fought in wars they are giving us ideas", Fred says

"I am Damon Short", one man says

"I am Russell Ferguson", another says

"Luken March", another says

"Nathen Liden", another says

"Duke Smith", another says

"Peter Valley", another says

"I am the leader of the Army. I am Harry Potter. What ideas do you have for us?" I ask

"We suggested snipers, grenades and mines. You can have stun grenades too", Damon says

"What will we do if we want snipers?" Dean asks

"Will you 6 be willing to join the Light Phoenix Army and be snipers? I will pay for all the gear you will need", I offer

"We will do it", Russell says

"I need you to sign an oath. But your oath is different than the rest of the army. It will only make you blind if you break it. Are you still willing?" I ask

"What's another war? Lets help with this one. You are offering Squads work to do in your world. We will take it", Damon says

"I will have Hermione come here to get your oath. Now Fred, George did you get the things you need?" I ask

"Yes. These guys suggested radios for everyone. We have ordered them. They will be here in a week", George replies

"Make sure everyone who needs one gets one", I say

"Will do boss", the twins say

I leave and go to the library. I see Hermione and her squad of researchers with a lot of books out writing stuff down on parchment.

"Find anything good?" I ask

"I found some spells. These books are great where did you get them?" Hermione asks

"In the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin Gringotts vaults", I say

"There are some really terrific spells we can use", Hermione says

"Ok I will leave you too it. But you have to go to the Twins area and do some more oaths", I say leaving the library

"I will go now", Hermione says

"Harry I got memories", Draco says grinning

"Who's memories?" I ask

"Pettigrew's. I have already sent them to Director Bones. Now we can be sure Sirius will get off", Draco says

"That is great. That's Draco but that was stupid what if you were caught?" I ask

"I wasn't so don't sweat it. Now I need to talk to you and your siblings", Draco says

"Should I get my parents portraits?" I ask raising an eyebrow

I bet this is about my sister. I know he likes my sister. They have been secretly seeing each other.

"Meet you in my office in twenty minutes with my siblings", I say

Draco nods and leaves. I find all my siblings and take the two portraits into my office.

"Draco, Harry told us about your little crush on our daughter", James says

"Yes sir. I love her with all my heart. A soul mate spell proved we were meant to be. I will never hurt her or turn her from the Light. I love her and she loves me. We know the dangers of me being a spy. And we will keep everything secret, but not to the LPR, till my job as spy is up", Draco says

"Mum, Dad he has got a Phoenix", I say

"What are you planning?" Richard (16) asks

"I plan to ask her to marry me. I have an engagement ring made by the goblins. All I ask is all of all of you to be happy with that", Draco says nervously

"I say we let him", Jazmyn (16) says

"I agree", Emmalyn (16) says

"I say for him to go for it", Sarai (15) says

"Yes", Nevaeh (14) says

"Yes", Charles (14) says

"Yes", Astraea (14) says

"Yes", Braxton (14) says

"Yes", Kristofer (14) says

"Yes. But if you hurt her we will have to kill you", Richard says

"You know I think of you as a brother. You know my answer", I say

All eyes turn to the portraits of Mum and Dad.

"James he is a sweet boy he will treat her right. But they won't get married till she is 15 ok?" Mum asks Draco nods

"I give you my blessing", Mum says

"I guess I have too. Look after my little girl", Dad says

"Thank you everyone. I just need to pick the perfect time", Draco says

"Good luck with that", I say grinning

"Thanks Harry", Draco says leaving the room

"So who are you all going out with?" I ask my siblings

"I am with Jackson Longbottom", Emmalyn admits

"I am with Lyra Tonks", Richard says

"I am with Carmel Moody", Braxton says

"I am with Matthew Granger", Nevaeh says

"I am with Kelly Gibbs", Charles says

"I am with Roberto Black", Sarai says

"I am with William Lupin", Astraea says

"I am with Shaun Snape", Jazmyn says

"I am with Mary Diggory", Kristofer says

"We are happy for all of you", Mum says

"Be safe though", Dad says

"JAMES they are not doing that yet", Mum hits Dad

I snicker

"Let's put you back up on the wall", I say, "Meeting is done"

We all go our separate ways. Once I have Mum and Dad back up I go and look for my wife. I think a make-out session is in order after a hard days work…

* * *

**Normal POV**

The Order was having a meeting. About guarding the Prophecy. And other things Kingsley and Tonks were saying Fudge was still being stubborn.

"Well we will just have to keep doing what we are doing", Dumbledore says

"Is it alright if Amelia Bones comes now? She wants to speak to you Sirius", Kingsley says

"What about?" Sirius asks

"Don't know. I do know she wants to do it on your turf. Should I floo call her?" Kingsley asks

"We can always Obliterate her memory of being here", Hestia says

"Ok then. Albus give her the address. I so hope I am not getting arrested", Sirius says

Half hour later Amelia Bones Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement comes in.

"I see I was correct. Good to see you Sirius", Amelia says

"You too Amelia. I hope your not here to arrest me", Sirius says

"No actually. You are going to be given a far trial in 2 weeks. Moody, Tonks and Kingsley can escort you there so no one hurts you. It is in front of the Wizengamot", Amelia says

"I wasn't informed of this", Dumbledore says

"I just got the trial on the board. You will find out tomorrow officially", Amelia says

"How?" Sirius whisperers

Never in his life would have thought he would get the opportunity.

"We have evidence of Peter Pettigrew's crimes. Memories of his confession 2 years ago and Lily and James Will that I got this morning. And this afternoon I got Peter Pettigrew's memories. They ARE authentic I checked them 4 times. Someone is on your side", Amelia says

Sirius couldn't believe it. He might get free within the next two weeks.

"See Padfoot someone is looking out for you", Remus says grinning

"Yes. Do we have a way of contacting this person?" Sirius asks

"No. The owls left as soon as they came and deliver them", Amelia says

"Anything special about the owls?" Dumbledore asks

"No. So we have nothing to go on. But Sirius I would say you're a free man", Amelia says

"I believe that when THEY say it", Sirius says

"Anything else Amelia?" Dumbledore asks

"No I just came to tell Sirius this in person. Now I must get going", Amelia says

The Order leaves and Remus, Tonks and Sirius are left.

"Bring out the Whiskey!" Sirius yells

* * *

**Phoenix's**

**Harry's Phoenix: Lailah (Gold, Silver and Blue feathers)**

**Iliana's Phoenix: Fitz (Gold, Silver and Red Feathers)**

* * *

**Main Parents and Children**

* * *

**Arthur – Molly Weasley **_**(Order Members)**_

William Arthur Weasley (23) (Gryffindor) _(Order Member)_

Charlie Matthew Weasley (21) (Gryffindor) _(Order Member)_

Percy Ignatius Weasley (19) (Gryffindor) _(Ministry) _

George Gabion Weasley (17) (Gryffindor) _(HA Members and Order Member)_

Fred Fabien Weasley (17) (Gryffindor) _(HA Members and Order Member)_

Ronald Bilius Weasley (15) (Gryffindor) _(HA Members)_

Ginvera Molly Weasley (14) (Gryffindor) _(HA Members)_

Isla Muriel Weasley (12) (Gryffindor) _(HA Members)_

* * *

**Andromeda – Ted Tonks (**_**Order Members)**_

Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks (21) (Hufflepuff) _(Order Member & Ministry Employee)_

Taurus Sagittarius Tonks (19) (Ravenclaw) _(Order Member)_

Leo Cepheus Tonks (19) (Gryffindor) _(Order Member)_

Dorado Crux Tonks (17) (Slytherin) _(HA Member)_

Centaurus Ted Tonks (16) (Gryffindor) _(HA Member)_

Lyra Cassiopea Tonks (15) (Gryffindor) _(HA Member)_

Theodore Carl Tonks (14) (Ravenclaw) _(HA Member)_

Carina Musca Tonks (13) (Gryffindor) _(HA Member)_

* * *

**Minerva McGonagall - Albus Dumbledore _(Order Members)_**

Iliana May McGonagall-Dumbledore (15) _(HA Member)_

Essence June McGonagall-Dumbledore (14) (_Ha Member)_

* * *

**James Potter – Lily Potter (Dead)**

Richard Sirius Potter (16) (Ravenclaw) _(HA Member)_

Jazmyn Petunia Potter (16) (Slytherin) _(HA Member)_

Emmalyn Dorea Potter (16) (Gryffindor) _(HA Member)_

Harry James Potter (15) (Gryffindor) _(HA Member)_

Sarai Viviana Potter (15) (Slytherin) _(HA Member)_

Nevaeh Angelita Potter (14) (Ravenclaw) _(HA Member)_

Charlus Remus Potter (14) (Gryffindor) _HA Member)_

Rose Lily Potter (14) (Hufflepuff) _(HA Member)_

Astraea Shine Potter (14) (Ravenclaw) _(Ha Member)_

Braxton Severus Potter (14) (Slytherin) _(HA Member)_

Kristofer Issac Potter (14) (Hufflepuff) _(HA Member)_

**Hiding Last name: Rettop**

* * *

**Sirius Black **_**(Order Member)**_

Makalya Sanjana Black (16) (Ravenclaw) _(HA Member)_

Roberto Scott Black (15) (Gryffindor) _(HA Member)_

Robertina Edelmira Black (15) (Gryffindor) _(HA Member)_

Dawn Pegasus Black (14) (Gryffindor) _(HA Member)_

Annabeth Sophie Black (14) (Gryffindor) _(HA Member)_

**Hiding Last Name: Silvertown**

* * *

**Remus Lupin **_**(Order Member)**_

Ryan Carson Lupin (15) (Ravenclaw) _(HA Member)_

Topaz Megan Lupin (15) (Slytherin) (_HA Member)_

Izabella Kylie Lupin (14) (Gryffindor) (_HA Member)_

William James Lupin (14) (Hufflepuff) (_HA Member)_

Nathen Sirius Lupin (14) (Ravenclaw) (_HA Member)_

**Hiding Last Name: Nipul**

* * *

**Severus Snape **_**(Order Member)**_

Shaun Jackson Snape (16) (Slytherin) _(HA Member)_

Allan David Snape (16) (Hufflepuff) _(HA Member)_

Araya Aurora Snape (15) (Gryffindor) _(HA Member)_

Malaika Riana Snape (14) (Ravenclaw) _(HA Member)_

Damson Charlus Snape (14) (Slytherin) _(HA Member)_

**Hiding Last Name: Snap**

* * *

**Frank – Alice Longbottom **

Jackson Samuel Longbottom (16) (Gryffindor) (_HA Member)_

Neville Frank Longbottom (15) (Gryffindor) _(HA Member)_

Alyssa Lily Longbottom (14) (Gryffindor)_ (HA Member)_

Alice Augusta Longbottom (14) (Gryffindor) _(HA Member)_

Jonas May Longbottom (14) (Ravenclaw) (_HA Member)_

* * *

**Alastor Moody (Alive) **_**(Order Member)**_** - Penelope Moopy **

Rowan Alastor Moody (17) (Gryffindor) _(HA Member)_

Rowena May Moody (17) (Gryffindor) _(HA Member)_

Jayden Marshall Moody (17) (Gryffindor) _(HA Member)_

Benjamin Walter Moody (16) (Gryffindor) _(HA Member)_

Lucy Penelope Moody (15) (Gryffindor) _(HA Member)_

Carmel Rebecca Moody (14) (Ravenclaw) _(HA Member)_

**Hiding Last Name: Moopy**

* * *

**Hestia Jones **_**(Order Member)**_

Mercy Hestia Jones (17) (Ravenclaw) _(HA Member)_

Exile Stuart Jones (16) (Hufflepuff) _(HA Member)_

Muse Mercury Jones (15) (Slytherin) (_HA Member)_

Fury Georgia Jones (14) (Gryffindor) _(HA Member)_

* * *

**Amos Diggory - Susanna Diggory **_**(Ministry and Order Members)**_

Cedric Amos Diggory (17) (Hufflepuff) (Dead)

Ernabella Fate Diggory (16) (Ravenclaw) _(HA Member)_

Horizon Opal Diggory (15) (Hufflepuff) _(HA Member)_

Luken Matthew Diggory (14) (Gryffindor) _(HA Member)_

Mary Carol Diggory (14) (Hufflepuff) _(HA Member)_

Peter Samuel Diggory (13) (Hufflepuff) _(HA Member)_

* * *

**Leroy Gibbs – Shannon Gibbs**

Kelly Shannon Gibbs (15) (Gryffindor) _(HA Member)_

Aaron Leroy Gibbs (15) (Gryffindor) _(HA Member)_

Leah Mayra Gibbs (13) (Ravenclaw) _(HA Member)_

**Hiding Last Name: Tibbs**

* * *

**Dan – Emma Granger**

Lilith Jodi Granger (17) (Ravenclaw) (_HA Member)_

Hermione Jean Granger (15) (Gryffindor)_ (HA Member) _

Liberty Madeline Granger (14) (Ravenclaw) _(HA Member)_

Daniel Harold Granger (14) (Gryffindor)_ (HA Member)_

Matthew James Granger (14) (Hufflepuff) _(HA Member)_

David Max Granger (13) (Gryffindor)_ (HA Member)_

Sarah Emma Granger (12) (Hufflepuff) _(HA Member)_

* * *

**Alfred Bones - Camille Bones (Dead)**

Susan Amelia Bones (15) (Hufflepuff) _(HA Member)_

* * *

**Amelia Bones – Damien Bones**

Rayna Laura Bones (20) (Hufflepuff) _(Order Member)_

Reynold Damien Bones (20) (Ravenclaw) _(Order Member)_

Ravindra Ray Bones (19) (Hufflepuff) _(Order Member)_

Miranda Ravenna Bones (17) (Gryffindor) _(HA Member)_

Seraphina Amelia Bones (16) (Gryffindor) _(HA Member)_

Scarlett Sebastiana Bones (15) (Hufflepuff) _(HA Member)_

* * *

**David Creevey – Leanne Creevey**

Robin Maya Creevey (15) (Ravenclaw) _(HA Member)_

Leah Sophie Creevey (15) (Ravenclaw) _(HA Member_)

Colin David Creevey (14) (Gryffindor) _(HA Member)_

Dennis Samuel Creevey (12) (Gryffindor) _(HA Member)_

* * *

**Zachery Thomas – Annie Thomas**

Dean Harold Thomas (15) (Gryffindor) _(HA Member)_

Patrick Peter Thomas (14) (Hufflepuff) _(HA Member)_

Melissa Annie Thomas (12) (Ravenclaw) _(HA Member)_

Lucy Georgia Thomas (11) (Hufflepuff) _(HA Member)_

* * *

**Mandy Zabini**

Blaise Michael Zabini (15) (Slytherin) _(HA Member)_

Jacky Mandy Zabini (13) (Slytherin) _(HA Member)_

Russell James Zabini (14) (Slytherin) _(HA Member)_

Garion Yates Zabini (12) (Slytherin)_ (HA Member)_

Hydra Trent Zabini (11) (Slytherin) _(HA Member)_

* * *

**Deryck Greenglass & Alexandrina Longbottom **

Amethyst Esmeralda Greengrass (18) (Slytherin) (_Ministry_ _and HA Member_)

Carisma Adamina Greengrass (17) (Slytherin) _(HA Member)_

Kayly Amaranta Greengrass (17) (Slytherin)_ (HA Member)_

Divine Joandra Greengrass (16) (Slytherin) _(HA Member) _

Daphne Amabel Greengrass (15)_ (_Slytherin) _(__HA Member) _

Astoria Bryannie Greengrass (13) (Slytherin) _(HA Member)_

* * *

**Lucius – Narcissa Malfoy**_** (Death Eaters)**_

Draco Lucius Malfoy (15) (Slytherin) _(HA Member and Death Eater Member)_

Kalyana Narcissa Malfoy (15) (Slytherin) _(HA Member and Death Eater Member)_

* * *

**More Order Members:**

Albus Dumbledore

Minerva McGonagall

Poppy Pomfrey

Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody

Emmeline Vance

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Amelia Bones

Oliver Wood

Alicia Spinnet

Dedalus Diggle

Elphias Doge

Fleur Delacour

* * *

**Other Ministry Workers:**

Cornelius Oswald Fudge

Dolores Jane Umbridge


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note LPA is Light Phoenix Army.**

* * *

**Chapter .4.**

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I am walking from the corridor when a member of the LPA comes up to me.

"Commander Dawn wants to see you", he says

"Thank you", I say making my way to her potion lab were she had all her brewers working hard

Hermione, Lyra, Draco, Rose and Shaun were also there.

"Ok why do you need me?" I ask

"We found a way to get rid of Voldemort's and your connect. We came up with a potion and a spell to break it", Shaun reports

"Kalyana and I found out that Voldemort has made Horcrux's. Shaun is going to test if you are one", Draco says

"If so you will take this potion and Shaun with say the spell and ALL horcrux's will be destroyed. They are all tided together", Dawn says

"First off what is a Horcrux?" I ask

"It is a piece of someone's soul it is described here in Salazar Slytherin's book", Hermione says showing me the page which I quickly read

I nod it did make sense. Even if I have now gotten rid of the visions I still had pain.

"Ok Shaun do the spell", I say

Shaun says the spell and I glow black and he nods.

"You are a horcrux. Dawn better give you the potion", Shaun says

"Now Harry this will leave you unconscious for a day. Lyra and the others are going to cover for you. That's why I am here your scar is likely to bleed as the Horcrux is destroyed with the others. You will need a healer", Rose says

"Ok we better get this over with. Hand me the potion", I say

Dawn hands me the black potion I drink it and my head explodes in pain then I see and feel no more…

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"CATCH HIM", I yell

Draco catches Harry as he begins to convulse. His forehead was bleeding red and black blood.

"Let's port-key to the infirmary", I say taking out a port-key

We all grab hold of the port-key and appear in my infirmary.

"Put him on the bed. Dawn I need a Blood-Replenishing and the Soul Cleaner potion you made with the help of Rowena Ravenclaw's book", I say

Shaun had begun the spell. I check his pulse. And it is a little too fast.

"And get a heart stabilizer too", I say, "Charlotte place get the syringes", I ask one of the squibs

"Voldemort is convulsing too. Nagini is dead. Kalyana is confirmed it", Draco says

"Well that is some good news", Lyra mutters

I have finished putting the potions into him. Lailah his Phoenix flame travels in and cries tears on the head. Iliana comes running in.

"What happened to my husband?" Iliana asks

"I will explain", Hermione says pulling her away

I clean the forehead. The scar was red and angry. I but a disinfected potion on it to make sure it doesn't become infected even with Phoenix tears I needed to be sure.

"We will have to wait for him to wake up now", I say finishing my work

"How long?" Iliana asks

"24 hours", Dawn replies

"Then I won't leave his side", Iliana says taking a seat

I sigh it is pointless to argue with a bonded couple. Hours pass and Luna and I trade off in shifts. The next day I hear a moan from his bed. I get up.

"Harry can you hear me?" I ask checking his eye reaction

"Did it work?" Harry asks opening his eyes

"Yes. Draco and Kalyana report it worked. Voldemort is now mortal man", I say

"You gave me a scare Harry", Iliana says to him

"Sorry beautiful. I didn't think there was enough time to get you. But I am alright a bit of a headache but that's it", Harry says to her

"You should look at your forehead", I comment seeing the bare forehead

We was going to have to make a pretend scar on his forehead now.

"Let me have a mirror", Harry says

I bring out my mirror and hand it to him.

"My scar is gone", he says

"Yep. Apparently the spell and the potion removed it and your phoenix tears fixed it so no scar remained. You will have to make up one", I say

"That is going to be weird. But I have always hated that scar", Harry says

"We know. When we come out in the open you won't have to show the pretend one", I say

"Can I leave?" Harry asks

I raise an eyebrow.

"Head Healer Rose Potter can I please leave now with my wife?" Harry asks

"You may. Buy the way Lyra and Blaise are looking for you", I say shooing them away

I clean up and decide to go and read when Draco comes in.

"Lets go for a picnic honey", Draco says, "It will be relaxing"

I sigh I need to relax.

"Ok. Let me get my invisibility cloak", I say going into my office and grabbing my white and gold invisibility cloak

"Ready?" Draco asks

"Ready", I say, "Where are we going?"

"Take the port-key with me and find out", Draco says holding out the port-key

I smile trusting him and take the port-key with him we land somewhere near a beautiful waterfall.

"It is Niagara Falls", Draco says in my ear

"It is amazing", I say kissing him

We have a picnic and suddenly Draco looks nervous.

"You face Death every day and what are you scared off?" I ask amused

"Rose you are the love of my life, my soul mate, my everything. You make me feel whole after being around Death Eaters. I have asked your brothers, sisters and parents permission to marry you. So will you Rose Lily Potter will you marry me when you turn 15?" Draco asks holding out a beautiful diamond ring, "It is enchanted with protection spells and a port-key to Potter Castle in case something happens"

I look at him he has so much love in his eyes. I know I love him the same.

"Yes Draco. I will marry you", I say

Draco slips on the engagement ring and kisses me deeply.

"I love you. I love you so much. Forever and a day", Draco says between kisses

"I love you too. Forever and a day", I say kissing him back

Once our make-out session which lasted for half an hour ended we had butterbeer.

"How many children do you want?" I ask him

"As many as you want. I know Harry and Iliana what a large family and are planning on adopting orphan underage witches and wizards. I was an only child. So I don't want our child to be lonely. So as many as you want", Draco says kissing me

"You do know my family history has multiple births don't you. You won't be looking after one baby at a time but several", I say smirking as he pales, "Up for the challenge Mr Malfoy?"

Draco shakes himself out of it and smiles, "I am up for anything as long as we are together future Mrs Malfoy"

I smile I love hearing that. He did this on such a perfect day at an amazing location. It will always be a fond memory for me.

Now we go back to headquarters to announce our new status. But maybe in another hour or so…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**

* * *

**Invisibility Cloaks**

**Healers:** White

**Guards: **Dark Green

**Security: **Dark Blue

**Transport: **Light Orange

**Communications and Surveillance: **Dark Orange

**Spies: **Purple

**Fighters: **Red

**Shields's: **Light Blue

**Messengers: **Yellow

**Potion Makers: **Light Green

**Obliterators: **Brown

**Research: **Light Brown

**Inventors: **Light Red

**Testers: **Light Yellow

**Creators: **Dark Red

**Magical Races Communicator: **Light Purple

**Muggle World Info: **Grey

**Diversion: **Light Purple

**Ministry: **Turquoise


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter .5.**

* * *

_One Week Later…_

* * *

**Harry's POV**

The past week and a half we have trained hard. Many were performing strong spells and were learning to do them silently. Rose and Draco had announced their engagement. Everyone was happy for them also to announce their engagement were my brother Richard and Lyra Tonks. They planned to marry in the next week. Lucky one of the Squibs could legally marry them. Fred was with Angelina Johnson. They planned a wedding in November.

Wands and faces were now on our data base. So we could match the wand to the suspect. Blaise even got their hidden wands. We were going to keep fills on all of them. When we come out we would hand them over to the Aurors.

With the help of Godric Gryffindor's Occlumency books I had made top level shields. My mind had 5 layers of protection. No one could get into my mind without me knowing. Iliana had strong shields too.

Draco and Kalyana reported Voldemort killing some Death Eaters who couldn't tell him want happen to Nagini and himself. He doesn't know he is not immoral any more. That his horcrux's have all been destroyed. At my guess I would say he is Mage level. But until we fight I don't know.

Quidditch tryouts had been held and I was still on the team as seeker and Ron was Keeper. So the whole team was made up of LPA. The other houses held theirs and a few got on the team we agreed to play up the violence in the matches showing the houses were still apart.

Umbridge was a waste of space. She gave as a basic defence book. All the LPA could already perform at nearly N.E.W.T.S level. Lyra had found Umbridge's blood quills. They were put in evidence lock up.

I went to the Faerie Court as well this week and spoke to the Faerie Queen. She said if we get the Cup of Wonders back a.k.a the Triwizard Cup, the Locket of the Starline Bloodline back and all the Prophecy's destroyed which I had no problem doing. That she will do anything for us. I knew were the Cup of Wonders was but not the Starline locket and. The Queen showed me and told me it was kept by the Minister himself. Well looks like work for Lyra for the Locket, Blaise, Neville, Ryan and maybe Malaika Snape to get the cup. The distraction will be Sirius's trial. I learnt from Draco the Prophecy's were in the Department of Mysteries Susan Bones, Rowan Moody with Ron and Draco (In disguise) would be waiting for me after the trial to destroy all of them.

Amethyst had reported from the Ministry that Fudge was not happy with Sirius getting a trial. Well do bad. As founder I can overrule things. I been to the Ministry as Harold Garver. With my founders claim and it left Fudge fuming. I had to smirk. He was going to try and win me over. But I was not going to be won over. In the next few months Fudge will be gone. Lucius had looked sour but haven't talked to me yet. Draco said his _father _was spitting mad.

* * *

Today is the day of the trial and I had a few surprises for the Wizarding World. I am looking like Harold Garver again. With his wife Isla Garver. Some of the Army will be there for Security. They will be under invisibility cloaks. Which now we all have in the Army. Everyone was ready to do what planned. Iliana and I take the floo to the Ministry. We look important and everyone stares. They are all seeing a new player in the game of Fudge and Dumbledore. Iliana and I take seats in the Founders section of the Wizengamot. We look stern. I look around and find Professor McGonagall in her seat at the Wizengamot, Andromeda Tonks in her get for the Tonks seat, Severus Snape in his and many others. I also see thanks to the contact lenses our 4 security detail coming in with Sirius. I see them block a blind spell through at them. But they easierly block it. I whisper a spell and follow the spell that had meant to hit Sirius back to Fudge. He really needs to learn when to grin and bare it and do everything right. Also Hagrid stands at the door I know Madam Bones had asked for him. I had given her the memories of Voldemort's confession to setting the Basilisk on everyone. He was going to get justice too.

"The first order of business today is the trial of Sirius Orion Black, head of the noble and most ancient house of black. Presiding Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore, Chief of interrogation, Director of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones, Court Scribe Benjamin Vice. Lady Bones you have the floor", Dumbledore says

"Thank you Chief Warlock Dumbledore. We are here to finally close the case of the betrayal of Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Potter as well as their infant son Harry to he-who-shall-not-be-named on October 31st 1981", Lady Amelia Bones says

I roll my eyes when they can't say Voldemort's name. It was just a make believe name nothing would happen if you say it.

"The questions started with a memory from two years ago with Peter Pettigrew confession please turn to the view pensive", Amelia Bones says

I had made sure to block out faces but Peter's. No one will know this was our doing. I look around and a few look ready to believe.

"The second piece of evidence is Lord Potter and Lady Potter's Will. Which you now all have a copy of. So were it says '_To Peter Pettigrew are secret keeper we give 1,000,000 Galleons if he is the one to betray us to Voldemort as he is are secret keeper. Then the last part is void and Pettigrew frown in an anti Animagus cell. As he is a rat Animagus'_. Those members of the Wizengamot are Lord Potter's and Lady Potters words. It is signed as you see by Frank and Alice Longbottom as witnesses", Amelia says

I grin the goblins were right having my parents Will part of the Evidence.

"We also have Peter Pettigrew's memories of what happened all those years ago. They are Authentic I have checked them 4 time. Kingsley Shacklebolt feel free to test them again", Amelia says

Kingsley waves his wand and nods.

"These are Authentic", Kingsley says

Amelia taps the pensive and we all see what really happened 14 years ago. I look around and everyone but the Death Eaters are disguised and shocked.

"Now to question Sirius Black under veritaserum", Amelia says

Sirius grins and opens his mouth I roll my eyes can't he just be a grown up for once?

"Name?" Amelia asks

"Sirius Orion Black", Sirius says

"Have you ever supported Voldemort?" Amelia asks

"No", Sirius says

"Did you ever get a real trial?" Amelia asks

"No. Not until now", Sirius replies

"Have you every broken anyone out of Azkaban?" Amelia asks

"No", Sirius says

"Were you the Potter's secret keeper?" Amelia asks

"No", Sirius says

"Do you have the dark mark?" Amelia asks

"No", Sirius replies

Amelia then asks him the story and he tells it right down to Peter cutting off his own finger and leaving.

"Is that all Madam Bones?" Dumbledore asks

"Yes that is all my questions", Amelia says

"One moment", I say getting up, "As you know I am the founders heir. I think he should swear a magic oath that he never supported Voldemort and never was the Potter's secret keeper"

"We can't give him a wand!" Fudge yells

"You can't do this", Umbridge protests

"There is more than enough Auror's to take him down if he does anything other than the oath. Lord Black here is a wand. If you dare make the oath", I say smirking inside

"I Sirius Orion Black swear on my magic, name and blood that I never supported Voldemort. I was never the Potter's Secret Keeper it was all Pettigrew", Sirius says

"Please preform the lumos spell to show us if you still have your magic", I say

"_Lumos"_, Sirius says

The wand flares brightly. There was stunned silence in the room. I smirk Fudge and Umbridge they looked mad as hell.

"No more questions Chief Warlock", I say moving back up to my founders seat that my wife was sitting at grinning

"That went well", Iliana murmurs

"Members of the Wizengamot please vote white stone for not guilty and black for guilty", Dumbledore says

I tap the white stone for the founders and also several other seats I had but the ones they could connect me too.

"367 – 20. Lord Black you have been found not guilty of the crimes you had thought to have committed…", Dumbledore says

"I say as the founders heir that Sirius Black will be paid 500,000 galleons a year you were in prisoned and a healer do a full check up on you and the Ministry we pay for all that. They will also pay you for your new wand", I say wanting to make the Minister mad he was very red at this point

"As the founders heir say so it is ruled. Realise", Dumbledore says to the chains

Sirius looked in disbelief he was finally free and all because of us '_kids'_. I am still mad but at least he is free. Now for Hagrid. And the school.

"We are not finished here today Rubeus Matthew Hagrid please sit down", Amelia says

Hagrid does so nervously as Sirius gives him a comforting pat before taking his family seat.

"The Second order of business today is a matter of Professor Hagrid being expelled for a crime he didn't commit and that his creature Buckbeck who escaped is guilty of hurting a child. Here are the memories as before they are authentic", Amelia says

The memories show Voldemort opening the Chamber of Secrets and releasing the Basilisk. The other memories were from my second year from students who had saw Hagrid at the time the attacks happened. And memories from three year from the combined Care of Magical Creatures class showing the Hagrid did give a warning. I wonder how Hagrid would take it if he learnt that Buckbeck's attack memories were from Draco. Best leave that for a while.

"As you see Professor Hagrid is innocent and so is the Hippogriff known as Buckbeak", Amelia says

"Everyone we have a vote again. White for not guilty and black for guilty and he remains without a wand", Dumbledore says

"360 – 30. Professor Hagrid you have been cleared off all charges. The Ministry will pay for a new wand for you and a compensation of 200,000 thousand galleons for suffering. I will personally ask the teachers of Hogwarts to teacher you to your O.W.L.S level", Dumbledore says much to the outrage of Fudge

"I minute again", I say going down, "Professor Hagrid you have been a great friend to many of my friends. I will personally get you tutors up to N.E.W.T level. They will be arranged around your class lessons", I say

"But…", Fudge starts

"It is the founders heir wish", I say

"Thank you, thank you, thank you", Hagrid says

"My pleasure Professor Hagrid", I say holding out my hand

He pulls me into a hug.

"I owe you", Hagrid says letting me go

"No you don't you have done more for me then you realise", I say turning away at his bewildered expression

"He is a miserable Half-breed!" Umbridge yells

"Madam Umbridge that is very insulting we should all work together. Members of the Wizengamot. I now will be removing the Anti-werewolf legislation. Any werewolf as long as we have his blood on file and take an oath to take Wolfsbane Potion during the full moon. And the head of those families will be allowed a Wizengamot seat. I hereby put this into place. As well I am vetoing your bill to restrict centaurs territory. We will also be giving them back 85% of their land. My friend here Miss Dickson will be in charge of that.", I say introducing the woman at the door

"Yes can't do this", Umbridge yells

"Yes I can. I am the founders heir", I say calmly, "Now last matter that I have for you. I am realising 500,000 galleons for Hogwarts to find new teachers to take over some of the work load of the teachers starting in the new school year that includes adding a 1st deputy and a second deputy of each house at Hogwarts to lighten the workload for Professors. There are exceptions. Professor Binns will go now, Professor Charity will take a year off next year and learn more about Muggles because the course is severely outdated Professor Susanna Millers will take over it will be a mandatory once a week class and Professor Umbridge will only be observing from now on"

"This is outrageous!" Fudge yells

"I will still be teaching!" Umbridge says

"We have to listen to the founders heir have you got replacement teachers in mind?" Dumbledore asks

"I think I know some people who want jobs Mr Lupin do you want to take over the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" I ask

"I don't think that will be a good idea", Remus says

"It will be fine. You are the best teacher they have ever had. Here are the votes for you as Defence teacher", I say emptying a bag, "They are all not signed but you can tell a different person wrote it. Will you take the position?" I ask

"Go for it Moony", Sirius says

Remus looks at Dumbledore who nods.

"Yes I will take it", Remus says

"But what about the curse of the Defence Position?" a member asks

"I will have my curse breakers break it tomorrow and any other curses in Hogwarts", I say

"That will put out minds at ease", Dumbledore says

"You have till Monday to prepare. Now Lord Black will you be willing to take History of Magic?" I ask

"If it gets me closer to my godson then yes!" Sirius says

"Done. You also have till Monday to Prepare. Alastor Moody will you take the N.E.W.T level DADA classes?" I ask

"If Albus is ok with it", Moody says gruffly

"Very well", Dumbledore says knowing there was nothing much he could do

"Professor Snape I know you like potions but are you willing to teacher years 4 and 6 of DADA alongside Professor Lupin and Moody?" I ask

"I will do it", Professor Snape says with a slight smile

"I would also like to add a school councillor. Which is a mind healer. Students have enough problems they need someone other then friends to talk too", I say

"Do you have someone in mind?" Dumbledore asks

"These are this is Mind Healer Stacey Davis and Squib Councillor Daniel Station. They would be honoured to fill the position", I say

"When will they report to the school?" Dumbledore asks

"Immediately after this meeting", I say, "Now these are Quadruplets Miss Acosta's they will be taking the knew Liberal Arts course that will be added to Hogwarts. That includes Dance, Music, Art/Photography and Plays. They will presenting them to the school"

"I agree we will have them", Dumbledore says

Well he doesn't have much choice.

"I would like to add a Wizard Tradition Class and a Muggle Tradition Class. Mrs Tonks and Mr Tonks will you be willing to teach those classes?" I ask

"It is better then staying at home", Ted Tonks says to his wife

"We will do it", Andromeda Tonks says

"Mrs Tonks you were in Slytherin I would like you also had 1st deputy of Slytherin House. Will you be willing to do that too?" I ask

"I will do it", Andromeda says

Dumbledore thought Harry was giving him Order members to help him. When he was getting Order members to keep on eye on them.

"Now I what to add a Geography course instead of Divination. Many students don't know where other places are or famous world Muggle and Magical Icons. This is Mr Edward Daniels he said he would gladly teach the class. He said he will also hand out permission forms for students to go out of the school and visit these sights", I say introducing another member of the older LPA

"When do we do this?" Dumbledore asks

"Ask the head of houses to go through their students and change their time table. I think most of them what Divination dropped. Adding Geography I think most will go for it. There is supposed to be two Divination Classes a week we make one a Geography class and the other Traditions. Tell them it will also be an O.W.L.S exam on it. It is the beginning of the year. Everyone should be about to start this", I say

"We will work out the time table", Dumbledore says with a sigh

"Now the students don't know basic medical heal. The Muggle way is very different and some more effective then the magic way. Students will have to take one hour a week course for 10 weeks. This is the teacher Professor John Dyson", I say

"When will he begin?" Dumbledore asks

"Immediately. He will also be our first aid Officer and Muggle sports Professor. The students of Hogwarts need something else other then Quidditch and he can provide it", I say, "It will build up the students magical core. They will only have to do one hour a week"

"Sounds fair", Dumbledore actually says

"Now I would like to add two healers to help Madam Pomfrey these two are German..."

What they don't know is I am inserting my own people in at Hogwarts.

"Now I also say there should be a School Student Council. One Male President and One Female. Votes of the Council will be secret but a spell will stop people voting more then once. The Student Council will organise dances like a Halloween Ball, Yale Ball, New Years Eve Party, Valentine's Day Ball, Founders of Hogwarts Day Ball that date is March 16th and so forth also have the Queen of Britain's Birthday a public holiday like the Muggles the date is April 21, April's fools Day, St Patrick's Day and so many more. They will also be taking suggestions from the students and bring them to you. They speak for the Student body of Hogwarts. There will be 12 people on the Council will be made up with Students year 3 to 7 one girl and one boy from each grade", I say

"The students will be pleased Albus", Professor McGonagall says

"We will do it. Anything else?" Dumbledore asks

"Yes. I want to add one more test. One at the beginning of the year for everyone to see where they are that includes first years. We need to know were there strengths and weakness lye. Also at the end of each term the students will receive a report card with there school results on it and there GPA is Grade Point Average out of 7. The classes will be marked out of 150. We need to challenge are children", I say

"We will discuss the idea", Dumbledore says

"No it WILL happen", I say

"Very well anything else?" Dumbledore asks tiredly

"Here is the idea of the timetable", I say showing everyone the time table for students.

"It is manageable Albus", Minerva says

"Anything else?" Dumbledore asks tiredly

"No. Not at this time any way. I am done you can carry on with your business", I say calmly mask firmly in place

Iliana smiles at me. Now it as time to see if I gave them all enough time to find the objects we need before going to the hall of Prophecy's…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**

**Time Table for 5th year**

Monday

9.50 - 10.50: Geography or Arthimacy or Divination (All Houses)

11.00 - 12.50: Transfiguration (Gryffindor)

13.00 - 14.00: Lunch

14.00 - 15.50: Care of Magical Creatures (All Houses)

16.00 - 16.55: Charms

17.00 - 18.00: Liberal Arts or Free Time (Al Houses)

Tuesday

9.00 - 10.50: Ancient Runes or Traditions or Free Block (All Houses)

11.00 - 12.50: History of Magic (All houses)

13.00 - 14.00: Lunch

14.00 - 15.50: Herbology

16.00 - 16.55: Sports (All houses)

21.00 - 22.55 Astronomy (All houses)

Wednesday

9.00 - 10.50: Charms

11.00 - 12.50: DADA

13.00 - 14.00: Lunch

14.00 - 14.55: Geography or Arthimacy or Divination (All Houses)

15.00 - 15.30: Free or Liberal Arts

15.30 - 16.55: History of Magic (All houses)

Thursday

9.00 - 10.50: Ancient Runes or Traditions or Free Block (All Houses)

11.00 - 12.50: Potions

13.00 - 14.00: Lunch

14.00 - 15.50: DADA

16.00 - 17.00: First Aid

Friday

9.00 - 10.50: Herbology

11.00 - 12.50: Potions

13.00 - 14.00: Lunch

14.00 - 15.50: Transfiguration

16.00 - 16.55: Muggle Studies (All Houses)

21.00 - 22.55 Astronomy (All houses)


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter .6.**

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I got out of the court and see Iliana back to headquarters then I put my invisibility cloak on and make my way to where everyone is waiting. I see them hiding under invisibility cloaks. I put up spells so we couldn't be heard or scene and remove my cloak the others do the same.

"We got the Cup of Wonders", George says proudly

"We caused so mayhem too", Fred says

"What did you do?" I ask

"Just a few pranks. That is it we swear but they will be bus with that instead of being down here", George says proudly

"We got the locket", Neville says just as proud

"Well done. Now let's deal with destroying these Prophecy's. Who is on guard duty?" I ask

"Bill Weasley", Lyra replies

"We are going to stun him. Let's move", I say

"_Harry Voldemort has Death Eaters in the Prophecy room. Me included"_, Draco says in my mind through the ear piece

"We have Death Eaters waiting for us. They are patrolling the room. Watch out for Draco", I warn them

They all nod.

George shots out a stupefying spell to the order member who was Bill before he knew we were there.

"Sorry dear brother. Hey Fred what colour will look good on him?" George asks

"Black", Fred says grinning

"Green and Orange. On the count of three", George says grinning

I roll my eyes.

"One", Fred says

"Two", George says

"Three!" Fred says they wave their wands and Bill turn black, orange and green with bunny ears, "Nice touch George"

"Thank you Fred", George says

"Let's go in shall we?" I ask after they had their fun

They nod and we go in under invisibility charms. We head off in into the big room to find my prophecy. Before we destroy them. I see a Death Eater and silently take him down with a reducto. Rowan Moody takes down two with one spell. Blaise knocks another out. We move through the rows. I look at the Dark mark detector and it wasn't beeping. We had taken a total of 10 Death Eaters out. So we got all the death eaters.

"Good work Harry", Draco says coming into the light with a cut to his side

"You know Rose is going to kill you", I say

"I will live. Now we have C4 don't we?" Draco asks

"Yep", Ron says

"Ok Ron go and set the C4. We'll met you at the exist", I say

Ron and his team move off. We soon find my Prophecy.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives._

"That could mean Neville too", Susan says

"And half a dozen people", I say

"George here is a prophecy with your name on it and one named Nesmayallindra", Lyra says looking at it

"Take it George let's see what it says before we get out of here", I say

George picks up the prophecy and it begins talking.

_Poor and noble will marry royal and loyal as the Autumn solace passes. Together they will be forever. As two worlds join as one. Neither can live without the other. Together they will bring two worlds together._

"Well George you are getting married to someone", Fred says cheerfully

"Ok let's destroy this place", I say

We walk through the halls to we meet up with Ron's team.

"Chargers are placed. We can detonate them when we are out", Ron says

"Lets move Bill. I will check his memory to see if he saw anything", Malaika says walking over to Bill a blocks his memory of this day

"Susan is the port-key ready?" I ask when Bill is moved and still under the cloak

"Yes Boss it is", Susan says holding out a long scarf

"Everyone take the port-key", I order

Everyone has a hand on it and I nod to Ron to start to count down. Those C4 will destroy only the Prophecies. And maybe those Death Eaters.

"Ready?" Susan asks

"Let's go", I say with a nod

We spin and land in the training room. Rose, Iliana, Luna, Richard, Shaun, Dawn and Hermione.

"Draco Malfoy! Are you injured?" Rose says hands on her hips

"I might have a couple of broken ribs", Draco admits

Rose angrily mutters to herself and starts to heal him. Draco winks at me. I know he likes it when she is angry.

"Did everything go as planned?" Iliana asks, "I told everyone about the trial"

"Yep by now the Prophecy hall is destroyed. Fred and George decided to prank their brother and the Ministry", I say

There were snickers.

"Lyra have you got the Cup?" I ask

"Yes here it is. I shrunk it when we meet at the Prophecy Hall", Lyra says showing me the cup

"Here is locket", Neville says

"Great tomorrow we go to the Faerie Realm and give them their stuff back. Good work everyone have the night off. If you want to watch a funny show come to the Surveillance room", I say

Now I have a little surprise for Remus and Tonks to get them together and one probably for Sirius…

* * *

**Normal POV**

"How did this happen again Bill?" Molly asks hands on her hips

Remus, Sirius, Tonks were laughing. They had tried everything to get him back to normal. And nothing had worked.

"More importantly the whole Hall is destroyed?" Dumbledore asks

"Yes. I woke when the bang happened I looked and all Prophecies were destroyed. I got out of there before Ministry officials came", Bill replies

"So now we don't have the Prophecy. We will have to watch out for anyone who did it. Remus, Sirius, Alastor, Minerva will be at Hogwarts to check the teachers. And Kingsley and Tonks will take anyone acting strangely and ask them questions", Dumbledore says

He wasn't even thinking about the possible that students could be involved. They had no way to get to the Ministry. Two owls hoot and fly down. One had flowers and went to Tonks and the other to Remus.

"_Dear Remus,_

_We have taken the liberty of asking Nymphadora Tonks out for you as a congratulations for the Wizengamot hearing. We know you like her. The flowers are sent in your name. You have reservations at the Dashington, Restaurant in London on the xx. Have fun!"_

Remus pales and looks at Tonks who was blushing.

"Is it true Remus you like me?" Tonks asks shyly her hair flashing all different colours

"Um…Um", Remus stutters  
It was now or never he realises.

"Yes I like you. Will you go on a date with me?" Remus asks

Tonks hair turns to bubbly blonde.

"Yes I will go out with you", Tonks says

"Moony you're going out with MY cousin!" Sirius says as an owl lands in front of him

"Shut it Padfoot and read your letter", Remus says

_Dear Sirius if you are getting this letter then you are making fun of Remus Lupin. Well we will just have to make the situation fair. The costume will last 2 weeks. It is only fair isn't it?_

Everyone was laughing. Sirius just realised he was in a pink ballet costume with a tutu.

"You have a pink bow in your hair. Ha Siri", Tonks says clutching her sides laughing

"Moony did you prank me?" Sirius asks glaring at his best friend

"Wasn't me Padfoot. Is that lipstick on your lips?" Remus asks laughing

Even the stern Molly had to laugh.

"Arg", Sirius says fleeing the room quickly

That did it some people were on the floor laughing.

"Whoever did that deserves a treat", Tonks says between laughs

"You do realise he will have to teach like that don't you?" Bill asks

Everyone again doubles over laughing. To Remus this had been a good day…

* * *

At the LPA headquarters everyone was laughing at the picture the camera's got of Sirius.

"Harry that is brilliant", Ron says laughing

"He will have to teach like that", Harry replies

"Even better", Fred says

"Fred little Harry is growing up", George says

"Knock it off you two", Harry says leaving with his wife to get some sleep before tomorrow…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter .7.**

* * *

**Harry's POV**

The gang that got the Cup of Wonders and the Locket are coming with me to return them to the Faerie Court. We are dressed proudly with good robes. We are about to take the port-key. Castle security is once again in Avery's hands

"Ready boss", Susan says

"Let's go then", I say we all gather up and Susan draws a circle around us

It is a new type of port-key they had invested yesterday for large groups.

We fly and land in the Faerie realm. Where we are met by four warriors.

"I am Harry Potter we have business with the Queen", I say

"I was here when you came last. Follow me", the warrior says

We are lead to the throne room in front of the aged Queen.

"Your Majesty", I say bowing to her

The others follow my lead and bow.

"Lord Potter. Have you bought stolen objects back?" the Queen asks in a wirily voice

"Yes we have", I say nodding to Lyra and Neville

Lyra takes out the Cup of Wonders and curtsying hands it back to the queen. Neville on a blue cushion gives her back the locket bowing to her.

"And all the prophecy's destroyed?" the queen ask

"Ye…", I start to say as a faerie woman comes in with long blonde hair and bright golden eyes.

I see those eyes lock with George's. George breaks away from the pack and walks towards her. He had the look that I had when looking at Iliana.

"The prophecy is true", the Queen says

"We heard a prophecy about George and a Nesmayallindra", I say

"That is my daughter heir to the throne Crown Princess Nesmayallindra", the Queen says

We watch them and George touches her face and we literally see the sparks fly. Like Iliana and me.

"I am George Gabion Weasley my Lady. I am 17", George says

"Nesmayallindra Starline. I am also 17 in human years", Nesmayallindra says, "Mother I can feel he is my true soul love"

"There is a full moon tonight. You will wed immediately. I would like to see you wed before I pass on to the next realm", the Queen says

"I need to stay at Hogwarts what about you?" George asks

"I will visit. I am the next Queen you will be King beside me next year. I will do anything to make you feel comfortable", Nesmayallindra says

"We better prepare. Nesmayallindra you will need a wedding dress. You must go now so tonight you can wed", the Queen says, "And you George Weasley our tailers will make you a suit"

"Are we permitted to come?" I ask

"Yes. Bring as many as you want. We are in your debt. You have fulfilled our agreement and more. We will aid you. We will draw it up tomorrow", the Queen says

"Thank you your Majesty. My comrades and I will leave to get ready", I say nodding at Susan who draws a circle around us

We leave for headquarters. I tell some people that George is getting married. We have only hours to prepare to go back the faerie court.

* * *

I am in the surveillance room getting away from the woman doing their hair for the wedding. I look at a camera and see Professor Snape walking along a corridor that a group of known Death Eaters walking down it. I check the camera it is the 4th floor. I pull out my radio while running out of Headquarters.

"Blaise, Ryan come in", I say

"Yeh boss?" Blaise replies

"Grab some of the boys. Professor Snape is about to get injured", I say

He swears and promises to be fast.

"4th floor", I say

Someone yells the Killing Curse

I block the spell with seconds from Professor Snape who looks shocked.

"You will have to do better than that", I say

They growl. We begin our fight I had a shield in front of Professor Snape.

"Potter look out", Snape warns me of a killing curse

"Thanks Professor", I say just as Blaise and Ryan trot down the corridor with 20 boys from varies groups

We disarm them quickly after that. And put them to sleep. One of the Oblitators was already at work erasing the encounter.

"Mr Potter I owe you a great deal. 100 points for Gryffindor", Professor Snape says to me

"It was nothing Professor", I say as the Death Eaters are removed from this floor and the Oblitator nods it head at Snape

"Professor we need to block your memory of this. What we doing is important. One day you WILL get those memories back. I give you my wizard's oath", I say

Professor Snape looks at me.

"You have changed Potter", he says

"We all need to change sometimes. Just so you have peace of mind even if it is blocked we are always looking out for you. I give my wizard's oath", I say

"No talking you out of this?" Professor Snape asks

"No. It is protocol. But as I said it is only temporary. I attend to trust you and your wife someday. I just need to work out the kinks it my plan. Kyle do it", I say to the Oblitator

We put on our invisibility cloaks as Kyle finishes blocking the memory. While Professor Snape shakes his head Kyle slips under his cloak. We see Professor Snape back to his apartment with his wife. Ryan posts 4 permeant members on patrol one for Professor Snape and one for his wife. 2 each.

We go back to Headquarters and realise it is nearly time to leave. I get on my dress robes and wait for Iliana. She comes down looking magnificent.

"You have a cut on your cheek", she says

"Just had to save Professor Snape's life. Don't worry about it", I say taking her hand and kissing it, "You look amazing"

I look around to find out who is coming Neville and Luna where couple 1, Richard Potter and Lyra Tonks where couple 2, Blaise Zabini and Susan Bones were couple 3, Draco and Rose were couple 4, Colin Creevey and Dawn Black were couple number 5, Annabeth Black and Nathen Lupin were couple number 6, Centaurus Tonks and Megan Jones where couple number 7 and there were more.

Susan had given each couple a port-key. We activate them and land at the Faerie Court. George was waiting for us.

"Fred, Harry, Ron, Lee I need you all as groomsmen", he says

"Of course I will do it. You're my twin", Fred says with his arms around Angelina

"I will", Lee says with his arms around Katie Bell

"I will", Ron says standing with Hermione next to him

They weren't dating they were too scared to ask each other out.

"What happened to your face Harry?" George asks

"I saved Professor Snape. Student Death Eaters", I reply

"You know George that mum is going to be spitting mad she missed this", Fred says

"Just the way things workout some times", George replies

I stand with George, Fred, Ron and Lee at the top of the stairs as everyone stands for the bride. George's eyes widen at her. Nesmayallindra dress sparkled like stars.

The Queen preforms the ceremony and some of the vows were Faerie nature. They exchange rings. They kiss and everyone clap.

"Way to go Georgie!" Fred says

George didn't say anything he was more interested in Nesmayallindra. The Queen had set up a ball for everyone and couples danced on the floor. I twirl Iliana around.

"They are so happy", Iliana mummers looking at the happy couple

"Just like us", I say kissing her

"Yes just like us", Iliana says

Everyone goes back to Headquarters at Midnight but Iliana and I and of course George who was staying the night with his bride.

* * *

The morning came and a servant escorted Iliana I to the Queen were she sat with George and Nesmayallindra.

"These are the Accords between the Light Phoenix Army and us. Read to see everything is in order", the Queen says

I nod. These Accords were right.

"We will use blood", the Queen says cutting her palm and signing her name

I do the same so does Nesmayallindra, George and Iliana.

"There done. Here is a broach for you to contact us if you're in trouble", the Queen says handing me a golden moon and star broach

"How many are in your army?" I ask

"2,000 and more. Don't worry we will help you. We are now tightly bond", the Queen says

"Let me thank you from the Light side", I say

"Your thanks is welcome. Now I do believe you must go. We will speak not a word of this arrangement with anyone other than your comrades", the Queen says

"Thank you. This definably needs to remain a secret", I say

I turn to George, "We can cover for you for a week. We expect you back next Sunday night"

"Will do boss", George says

"Fair well founders heir", the Queen says as Iliana and I grab the port-key and go back to headquarters

Tomorrow was classes and there was still much to do before them...

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you think:)**

* * *

**Couples**

**Light Phoenix Army**

Harry Potter and Iliana McGonagall-Dumbledore (Married)

Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson (Married)

George Weasley and Nesmayallindra (Married)

Centaurus Tonks and Megan Jones (Married)

Richard Potter and Lyra Tonks (Engaged)

Lee Jordan and Katie Bell (Engaged)

Draco Malfoy and Rose Potter (Engaged)

Lilith Granger and Rowan Moody (Engaged)

Emmalyn Potter and Jackson Longbottom (Dating)

Braxton Potter and Carmel Moody (Dating)

Nevaeh Potter and Matthew Granger (Dating)

Jonas Longbottom and Kalyana Malfoy (Dating)

Sarai Potter and Roberto Black (Dating)

Astraea Potter and William Lupin (Dating)

Jazmyn Potter and Shaun Snape (Dating)

Colin Creevey and Dawn Black (Dating)

Blaise Zabini and Susan Bones (Dating)

Justin Finch-Fletchley and Lisa Turpin (Dating)

Dean Thomas and Daphne Greengrass (Dating)

Izabella Lupin and Aaron Gibbs (Dating)

Theodore Nott and Lucy Moody (Dating)

Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood (Dating)

Essence McGonagall-Dumbledore and Matthew Granger (Dating)

Theodore Tonks and Malaika Snape (Dating)

Makayla Black and Allan Snape (Dating)

Benjamin Moody and Araya Snape (Dating)

Russell Zabini and Alyssa Longbottom (Dating)

Damson Snape and Alice Longbottom (Dating)

Luken Diggory and Fury Jones (Dating)


End file.
